¿Niñero o algo mas?
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Ace y Sabo tenían una crisis, la mayor y mas grande crisis en el bendito mundo. Una crisis aun mas grande que cualquier guerra, mayor que cualquier acontecimiento actual, incluso mayor que cualquiera de sus pesadilla... NO TENIAN A NADIE QUIEN CUIDASE A LUFFY! MarcoxFem!Lu.


**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, la verdad me moria por publicar este shot, es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora... agradescan a mi enfermedad que me tiene en cama(maldita casi pulmonia), queria publicar a mi queridisimo Shanks en Fossha pero este shot no me dejaba en paz.**

 **Psdt. Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **OP no me pertenece... pero si la idea de este shot. ¿A que Marco esta bueno?**

* * *

 **¿Niñero o algo mas?**

Lo primero que Marco y Thach notaron al entrar en su salón de clases fue al par de hermanos D sentados en sus pupitres con el alma casi saliéndose de sus cuerpos. Ok, eso era nuevo. Si bien Sabo era conocido por ser tranquilo a comparación de lo ruidoso que Ace solia ser, cuando ese par de hermanos mellizos estaban juntos no había quien no les escuchara al menos mantener una conversación con quince temas diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Thach fue el primero en acercarse seguido de un adormilado Marco.

-¿Quién se murió y porque nadie nos avisó del funeral? –Si bien el tono del pelirrojo era jocoso sentía verdadera preocupación por el par del terror. Simplemente no era natural verlos sentados así de depresivos.

Sabo levanto ligeramente el rostro y recién en ese momento tanto Marco como Thach se dieron cuenta de las ojeras que este tenía y no pudieron hacer nada más que preocuparse ya que ni los exámenes finales podían hacer que el rubio se viese de ese modo. Ace gruño ante lo dicho antes de levantar el rostro y dar una apariencia aún más estresada de la que Sabo tenía.

-No tenemos a nadie que cuide a Luffy hoy. Y ambos tenemos que trabajar en el Barti.

Marco enarco una ceja ante la fatídica expresión de ambos chicos mientras que Thach frunció el ceño ante el nuevo nombre, aunque no fue el quien pregunto.

-¿Quién es Luffy, yoi?

Tanto Ace como Sabo se reanimaron un poco ante la pregunta.

-Nuestra hermanita menor.

Thach casi se atraganta con su propia saliva solo para al segundo siguiente señalar a ambos hermanos con un tembloroso dedo acusador.

-¡¿Tenían una hermana?! – Thach estaba que no se lo creía. Conocía a ese par desde que se mudaron hace un año y el único familiar alguna vez mencionado había sido Garp, el abuelo de ambos hermanos, y este prácticamente nunca estaba.

Los hermanos D asintieron solemnes. El aura oscura por fin había sido olvidada.

-¿Qué edad tiene, yoi? –Marco se apoyó en uno de los pupitres cercanos.

-Once. Va a la primaria East Blue. –Ace parecía más relajado al hablar de su hermana menor mientras que Sabo simplemente se quedó en silencio. El mayor de los mellizos parecía a punto de tener un desmayo por estrés.

-¿No creen que se puede cuidar sola por un par de horas que no estén? –Thach por fin había superado su shock inicial, aunque tenía un millón de preguntas en su cabeza.

No fueron ni segundos lo que tomo que Ace empalideciese y negase fervientemente mientras que Sabo parecía estar lanzando una oración al cielo.

-No puede ser tan malo, yoi. –Marco recordaba vagamente haber sido dejado solo una o dos veces cuando era niño y nunca causo ningún desastre extremadamente grave.

Ambos hermanos D se miraron entre con el más puro terror ante la sola idea antes de decir tan siquiera una palabra.

-Termino con tres puntos y una cicatriz debajo del ojo, la primera vez. Y eso solo fue el año pasado. –Sabo había jurado que ese día se había vuelto por lo menos tres años más viejo. Nunca sabría cómo es que aquel cuchillo de pan había terminado convirtiéndose en un arma mortal. Tampoco recordaba haber manejado tan rápido en su vida, le importo poco que el auto no fuese suyo o el hecho de que en aquel entonces no tuviese licencia.

-La segunda, un extraño se metió en casa y de no ser porque volví por mi celular quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado. –Ace recordaba perfectamente como de asustada había encontrado a su pequeña hermana tratando de huir de aquel hombre, así como también recordaba haberle roto las piernas al intruso y de no ser por la policía llego le hubiese castrado, el tiempo que le tomo encontrar un cuchillo había sido demasiado. Desde aquel día Ace siempre cargaba una navaja en el bolsillo.

Ni Sabo ni Ace habían vuelto a dejar a su hermanita sola más de 15 minutos que era lo que les tomaba llegar de la escuela a su casa.

Marco asintió comprensivamente, al parecer la niña era un imán de problemas.

-Pidan permiso, yoi. No creo que su jefe se los niegue si se lo explican.

Sabo negó y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su pupitre al igual que Ace.

-Si tenemos una falta más en el trabajo nos despiden.

Thach miro entre ambos hermanos y sintió verdadera lástima por ellos, de no ser porque tenia que dar algunas tutorias se ofrecería a cuidarla. Estaba de más ofrecer a alguno de sus amigos, la mayoría tenían trabajo después de la escuela, alguna que otra tutoría que dar o tomar, o alguna actividad en sus clubs.

Ace y Sabo maldecían por lo bajo mientras contemplaban la posibilidad de que solo uno fuese despedido. ¿La cuestión era quién? Ambos adoraban el Barti, les dejaban llevarse toda la comida que sobraba y a Luffy le encantaba tanto como a ellos.

Marco soltó un suspiro ligero viendo la penosa imagen que daba ese trio, porque Thach al parecer se había unido a la depresión de los hermanos D.

-Yo la cuidare, yoi.

-¡¿En serio?! –Ace, Sabo y Thach juraban que sus cuellos habían tronado por la velocidad en con la que se levantaron a ver al rubio.

Marco simplemente se encogió de hombros a lo que los tres chicos le seguían mirando como si no creyesen lo que el acababa de decir.

-No tengo planes para hoy y ya me libré de ser ayudante de la biblioteca así que puedo cuidarla hasta que lleguen, yoi.

Sabo fue el primero en salir del shock inicial dejando que una sonrisa se colocase en su rostro. Aquello era la mejor noticia del día.

-Gracias, Marco. En serio gracias. Te debemos una.

El siguiente en salir del shock fue Ace quien sonrió de la misma forma que Sabo para ser seguido por Thach quien miro a Marco como si acabase de decir la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¡Al final si tenias corazón!

Tanto Sabo como Ace rieron antes de cubrirse la boca en un intento por sofocar su risa, no les convenía hacer enfadar a su reciente salvador.

Thach, en cambio, se rio a carcajada suelta.

-Con la condición de que quemen la foto que me tomaron en el festival escolar. – Por supuesto que Marco no lo iba a hacer gratis.

-¡Hecho!

Ambos hermanos D. asintieron de lo más felices, si el precio porque el rubio cuidase a Luffy era una foto en la que este salía vertido de marinero, no les importaría pagarlo. Thach en cambio miro a Marco con horror, esa foto había sido uno de los mejores chantajes que tenía bajo la manga, pero aun así no dijo nada, no quería arriesgarse a la furia de Ace o Sabo quienes parecían bastante encantados con la idea.

* * *

Marco observo la puerta de la casa de los hermanos D. no sabía si arrepentirse o no de su decisión, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cuidaría a la hermana de Ace y Sabo hasta que estos volviesen, y por fin se desharía de esa horrorosa foto en la que salía con traje de marinero. Era un ganar-ganar.

Según Ace, alguien recogía a Luffy de la escuela y está ya debía de estar en casa.

El rubio suspiro sacando la llave que le entrego Sabo. Esperaba que la niña no le pusiese de los nervios. Enserio lo esperaba.

Antes de que Marco pudiese tan siquiera meter la llave en la cerradura, la puerta ya había sido abierta dejando ver a una menuda niña con una camiseta demasiado grande que parecía ser de Ace, unos shorts rasgados y con un sombrero de paja demasiado grande. Al segundo la niña, quien no podía ser nadie más que Luffy, tiro su sombrero para atrás dejando ver unos enormes ojos negros, unas facciones delicadas y una pequeña cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho, el cabello no era extremadamente largo ni corto, sino que parecía llegar a media espada. El rubio tenía que admitir que la niña era bastante parecida a sus hermanos, mas a Ace que Sabo en lo que se refería a su cabello y tono de piel, aunque sin las pecas, pero también era parecida a Sabo en lo delicado de sus facciones. Una mescla interesante.

El pequeño rostro de la menor estaba contorsionado o lo que se suponía debía ser una mirada molesta, pero más parecía un puchero. Marco nunca admitiría que aquello era adorable.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, bastardo?– Marco tenía ganas de palmearse la frente o mejor aún palmeársela a Ace porque solo a Ace se le ocurriría enseñar esas formas a una niña.

El rubio simplemente dedico a la pequeña una sonrisa tranquila. No quería asustarla ya que poco después de que aceptara cuidar a Luffy, los hermanos de esta no habían parado de decirle cuán importante era no asustarla o dejarla sola.

-Soy Marco Newgate, compañero de tus hermanos. Vine a cuidarte hasta que el par de cabezas huecas que tienes por hermanos lleguen.

Los grandes ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lo que parecía ser reconocimiento relajándose al completo y dejando que una enorme sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

Luffy señalo a Marco.

-¡Eres la piña de la que Ace-nii y Sabo-nii siempre hablan!¡Makino me dijo que vendrías!

Marco sintió como le aparecía un tic en el ojo pero aun así mantuvo la compostura.

-Es Marco, no piña.

Luffy volteo ligeramente el rostro, la acción solo podría ser calificada como adorable.

Marco pensó que había entendido. _Al menos no tiene la estupidez de sus hermanos._

\- ¿Piña-chan? – _Oh si la tenía._

-Marco. –El rubio se aseguró de vocalizar lentamente para que la niña entendiera, su paciencia era mucha, pero al parecer los hermanos D tenían una facilidad para destruirla.

\- ¿Piña-chan?

-M.A.R.C.O. –¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Enserio, era mucho pedir? Maldecía a Ace y Sabo. Lo que fuera que le hubiesen dicho a la pequeña pelinegra parecía haberse quedado grabado a fuego.

Luffy asintió con una sonrisa antes de tomar algo de aire.

-¡PIÑA-CHAN!

-Marco, yoi. –El rubio se apuntó a si mismo. –Me llamo Marco, no piña-chan.

-¡Piña-chan!

El rubio se palmeo la frente. De todas las cosas. Lo exasperante era genético.

-Matare a tus hermanos, yoi.

Luffy simplemente soltó algunas risas, ya que, Piña-chan le caía bien.

Marco iba a pedir a Luffy que se moviese para que pudiese pasar, pero antes de que tan siquiera se diese cuenta que era lo que pasaba, la menuda chiquilla ya le había cogido de la mano y arrastrado hasta la sala de estar donde le sentó en el sofá. Al parecer esa fuerza ridículamente descomunal también era hereditaria. Marco escucho tranquilamente a la pequeña Luffy quien hablo sin descanso sobre su día, sobre los aburridos deberes que le habían sido asignados y sobre su mejor amigo Zoro, su amigo Ussop y su amiga Nami. Al parecer ese era otro punto en común con Ace y Sabo, la pelinegra podía hablar sin parar sobre quince temas distintos sin saber dónde empezaba uno y donde terminaba otro porque sinceramente no sabia como habían pasado de hablar de Zoro y club de Kendo a el complot de la Gran Estafa que Nami planeaba.

Marco juraba, de verdad que lo hacía, no saber cómo es que había podido hacer que la menor comiera sus vegetales, se fuese a bañar, se pusiese el pijama y estuviese charlando con el como si le conociese de toda la vida. No era que la pasase mal escuchándola y también preguntando, pero ¿qué había hecho para ganar la confianza de la niña?

Luffy pasaba el momento de su vida. Era difícil encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente la escuchase y preguntase sobre lo que contaba sin parecer forzado o distraído, además de que Piña-chan lucia como Sabo-nii cuando le mandaba a hacer algo importante, pero a la vez daba la sensación cálida de Ace-nii al consentirla.

Para cuando Ace y Sabo llegaron encontraron a su pequeña hermanita durmiendo en el sofá envuelta en una manta con los pies apoyados en el regazo de Marco quien estaba leyendo un libro. El par de hermanos agradecieron a Marco quien simplemente asintió, les deseo las buenas noches y se fue no sin antes darle un zape a Ace en la cabeza y decirle claramente que solo Sabo podía enseñar saludos a Luffy. El pecoso recibió un segundo zape por parte de su mellizo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Ace quito la manta y Sabo inspecciono a Luffy en busca de cualquier daño o movimiento inapropiado, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos hermanos al percatarse que la pequeña ya se encontraba en pijamas y al parecer bañada. Generalmente era una pelea si cuartel el tan siquiera tratar hacer que la menor se fuese a tomar un baño por lo que el hecho de que ya lo hubiese hecho además de tener el pijama puesta era prácticamente un milagro divino digno de ponerlo en el calendario.

El pecoso recogió el peso muerto en el que se había convertido su hermanita. El olor a pasta dental llego a él. Más que milagro divino aquel día se convertiría en un día de celebración.

-Ace, ya encontramos niñero para Luffy.

Ace miro a Sabo y ambos compartieron una sonrisa de quien a planeado mil y un planes maquiavélicos.

-Ni que lo digas.

* * *

5 meses.

Marco estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

¡5 MESES SIENDO NIÑERO!

El rubio soltó un suspiro resignado.

La primera vez verdaderamente pensó que era algo de una ocasión, después de la primera semana trato de negarse, pero al parecer Luffy se había encariñado de alguna extraña forma con él y ese par de idiotas que tenía por amigos no hacían más que sacárselo en cara cada que trataba tan siquiera de negarse.

¿Y ahora? La había cuidado los últimos meses del año pasado, las vacaciones de verano e incluso le cocinaba.

Marco soltó otro suspiro antes de mirar la llave que Sabo le había dado hace un mes, al parecer ya había llegado a un punto de confianza de ambos hermanos D.

El rubio introdujo la llave y entro de la misma forma en la que siempre lo hacía solo que esta vez nadie le tumbo al suelo en un abrazo ridículamente fuerte o en un exagerado saludo. Otra cosa que esos tres hermanos tenían en común era ser exageradamente ruidosos en cualquier tipo de actividad por lo que el hecho de que todo estuviese en silencio era casi un shock.

Marco cogió uno de los bates que Ace solía dejar en prácticamente cada en cada rincón de la casa. Si había alguien dentro y estaba atacando a Luffy, lo lamentaría. Lo lamentaría cada segundo de su maldita existencia. Hace dos semanas había dejado a Luffy durmiendo en el sofá cuando escucho a alguien forcejeando la ventana de la habitación de la menor, aun agradecía el hecho de que tenía un aspecto confiable y que Ace y Sabo tenían una especie de reputación ya que no ser el caso los oficiales de policía no le hubiesen creído el hecho de que él no había golpeado de esa manera tan salvaje al pervertido.

El rubio camino por los pasillos del primer piso revisando cada ambiente de la manera más eficiente posible. Por donde veía no había nadie y Luffy no era de las que se iban sin decirle a sus hermanos o a él.

Marco escucho algunos gruñidos cerca de la cocina y no pudo evitar sujetar el bate con más fuerza, en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba dentro de esta y sintiéndose como un completo paranoico al revisar el lugar con la mirada.

Malditos sean Ace y Sabo, ya le empezaban a contagiar su idiotez.

Marco dejo caer el bate haciendo que Luffy levantase la cabeza de la mesa plagada de libros y dejase ver su puchero.

-¿Problemas tus deberes, yoi? –El rubio enarco una ceja cuando el puchero se pronunció.

-No me gustan las matemáticas. –Oh, ahora lo entendía.

-A mi tampoco. –Marco miro con una mueca los libros apilados, apostaba que todo era por alguna travesura que Luffy habría hecho. No importaba, aquellos problemas seguros serian simples para él y no le importaría enseñárselos a la menor. –¿Se te acumulo la tarea?

La pelinegra negó rápidamente haciendo revolotear sus largos cabellos azabaches.

-Smoker-sensei me castigo. –Marco suprimió una risa. –Dijo que si no los terminaba para mañana me despedía de mis vacaciones de medio semestre. –Luffy volvió a hacer un adorable puchero. –¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme sin mis vacaciones! ¡Quiero ir al parque de diversiones con Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Franky, Brook, Robin, Shirajoshi y contigo! –Marco había escuchado y conocido a parte de los nombrados, en especial al peliverde y a la pelirroja. Zoro simplemente le había mirado de pies a cabeza la primera vez antes de decir que era fuerte ¿qué significaba aquello? No lo entendía, menos cuando Luffy solo se rio de lo más feliz abrazándole. Nami si fue más agradable y educada antes de robarle la billetera.

Luffy volvió a dejar su cabeza caer sobre los libros.

Marco se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra. Al menos la animaría un poco, después de todo, Oyaji siempre hizo lo mismo con él.

-Hagamos un trato, si terminas tus deberes te llevare por un helado. Uno enorme. –El rubio hizo un gesto con las manos haciendo referencia al tamaño del helado.

No paso ni un segundo antes de que Luffy levantase el rostro y dejase ver sus grandes ojos llenos de incredulidad y anhelo. Marco no se dio cuenta, pero una sonrisa se había colocado en su rostro.

-¡¿Enserio?!

El rubio asintió y la pelinegra le dio una de esas sonrisas imposibles que solo ella era capaz de hacer. Si, tenía debilidad por esas sonrisas.

-Pero es solo si terminas.

Aquel día Marco se quedó ayudando a Luffy en todos y cada uno de los deberes que le habían puesto, al final el helado quedo para el día siguiente por la hora en la que terminaron. Luffy puso una cara tan triste que Marco ordeno algunas pizzas, hamburguesas y postres. Realmente tenia debilidad por la menor.

* * *

Nami trato como pudo de calmar a su amiga.

De todos los días en los que algo le tenía que pasar a Luffy ¿por qué tenía que ser cuando todos tenían actividades en sus clubs? De suerte ella había salido antes.

No había encontrado al idiota que había encerrado a Luffy en el clóset, pero estaba más que segura que Zoro si le encontraría. Era un hecho más que conocido que Luffy le tenía pavor a los lugares cerrados y oscuros, pero con esta experiencia era más que seguro que su pavor aumentaría. Zoro y Sanji y todos sus amigos clamarían por sangre, estaba más que segura, eso sin contar a los sobreprotectores hermanos de Luffy y a su niñero. Sobre todo, Ace, Sabo y Marco.

Nami ya había gastado todos sus pañuelos, pero no había logrado terminar limpiar los aun ojos llorosos de Luffy ni su nariz corriente. No le molestaba en absoluto hacerlo, Luffy siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y ella también estaría siempre para cuando ella le necesitase.

La pelirrojo abrazo a su amiga dejando que esta le empapase la blusa. No le importaba.

-Lu, ya paso. –Nami paso su mano por la espalda de la pelinegra en un intento de calmarla.

-Cor..to a Boshi. –Oh, ahora entendía mejor. Luffy no lloraba por su cabello o haber sido dejaba en el closet sola, sino por el sombrero de paja que le regalo su padrino. El shock debía de haber sido bastante grande como para no haberse movido cuando le cortaron el cabello o la metieron en el closet. Luffy era tan o mas fuerte que Zoro y le podía patear el trasero a cualquiera por lo mismo era sorprendente que la hubiesen tomado por sorpresa.

Nami se separó de Luffy e inspecciono el sombrero en los brazos de esta, hasta ahora su amiga no había soltado en ningún momento. Boshi tenía los bordes rotos y el liston rojo suelto, lo más probable era que fuese por el corte de cabello que le dieron a Lu.

-Yo lo reparare.

Luffy dejo de llorar al instante.

Nami dio una sonrisa suave, al parecer Luffy nunca cambiaria sin importar la situación.

-¿Enserio? – Nami había reparado un sin número de veces a Boshi, la gran mayoría por descuido de la misma Luffy por lo que esta no dudaba en dejárselo, pero siempre habían sido daños mínimos que solo requerían unos minutos a diferencia de ese momento que el daño era mayor y no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría.

-Si, pero me lo tendrás que dejar hasta mañana.

Luffy abrazo aún más fuerte su sombrero de paja.

-¿Me lo darás mañana?

Nami asintió y Luffy le entrego su preciado sombrero con algo de reticencia.

-Pasare mañana por la mañana por tu casa. –Por supuesto que la pelirroja trataría de no dejar a Luffy ni un segundo fuera de su vista, también tenía el presentimiento de que cierto mejor amigo peliverde de Lu tampoco se apartaría de esta cuando se enterase de lo ocurrido y como el infierno que se lo haría saber.

-A Zoro no le gustara verte tan temprano shishsishi. –Luffy solo podía imaginar la tira de maldiciones que Zoro estaría soltando apenas viese a Nami. No entendía como es que ambos aun peleaban. ¿Tendría que ver con la creciente deuda que Zoro tenía para con Nami?

La pelirroja rodo los ojos.

-Creo que Zoro estará más enfocado en lo que te paso que otra cosa.

La pelinegra hizo un puchero de lo más adorable pero antes de que ella pudiera tan siquiera decir algo alguien hablo detrás de ella.

-¿Luffy?

A la nombrada se le deshizo el puchero en un instante pasando a una de esas sonrisas enormes que solo ella podía hacer al escuchar la voz barítona de su niñero. La pelinegra volteo mirando a un preocupado Marco aunque no le dio importancia a su expresión por la alegría que le dio verle.

-¡Piña-chan¡

Luffy se lanzó hacia el rubio en menos de un segundo quien cayó al suelo por el impacto.

Nami simplemente espero.

Marco ya ni se quejaba por ese tipo de atenciones, es mas en ese momento no l importaría así la escuela de Luffy se cállese a pedazos ya que se encontraba muy ocupado revisando el aspecto deprimente en el cual se encontraba la menor. Luffy tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados por lo que no podía ser nada más que llanto, pero eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención sino el hecho de que ella tenía el cabello cortado por diferentes ángulos, lo que antes fue una larga cabellera ahora no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que fue.

El rubio se levantó con Luffy aun abrazada a él.

-¿Qué sucedió, yoi? –Uno tendría que ser idiota o denso para no detectar la ira contenida en la voz del rubio.

Nami explico lo sucedido a un molesto Marco, aunque la pelirroja no estaba de mejor humor.

Marco estaba que se comía su furia.

-¿Piña-chan? –Luffy miro con sus grandes ojos negros al rubio quien siempre mente le revolvió los cabellos con una mueca.

-Iremos a que conozcas a un amigo mío.

* * *

Izo miro sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de un rosa pálido acorde a su kimono. Había hecho un trabajo excelente pero aun sentía que quería algo más, mejor dicho, quería alguien en quien probar los esmaltes.

El crossdresser soltó un suspiro.

-Me encantaría tener una hermanita. –Izo siempre deseo tener alguien en quien probar los distintos tipos de esmaltes, maquillajes y conjuntos. Puede que el momento nunca llegase pero aun así no estaba de más soñarlo. No pedía mucho, solo a alguien adorable a quien pudiese vestir.

Izo se perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos. Tener a alguien a quien vestir y arreglar era una idea increíble, más aun cuando estudiaría diseño, pero fuera del club de la escuela no encontraba a nadie con quien experimentar sus creaciones. Sus amigos eran un caso perdido y Haruta, la única mujer del grupo, se negaba rotundamente a usar nada que fuese un vestido o shorts.

¡Solo pedía a alguien a quien hacerle un cambio de look! Aunque sea una vez. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Izo cogió su libreta de dibujo. Crearía algo que ni Haruta con su estilo marimacho negaría usar.

El timbre sonó justo en el momento que el crossdresser ponía el lápiz en el papel provocando que rayase media hoja. Oh quien quiera que fuese el que tocaba, moriría. Moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

Izo camino con parsimonia hacia la puerta de su apartamento y al abrir la misma no pudo más que levantar una ceja y dejar que toda su molestia se fuese en un instante. Después de todo, la persona que tenía en frente nunca lucia esa expresión fastidiada en vez de su aburrida mirada.

-¿Se podría saber qué haces aquí, Marco?

El rubio se notaba fastidiado, más que eso parecía querer golpear algo o a alguien cosa que en si era poco frecuente.

-Necesito un favor, yoi.

-¿Qué clase de favor? –Si Izo antes sentía curiosidad ahora mataba por saber que era lo que Marco quería, o que era lo que había sucedido.

Marco relajo la expresión a moverse ligeramente dejando ver a una niña de lo más adorable, esos enormes ojos mostraban pura curiosidad y las facciones que tenía eran perfectas, de cierto modo le pareció familiar. Pasado unos segundos la pelinegra dejo ver una sonrisa enorme e Izo se declaró perdido. ¡La chiquilla seria su nueva hermanita así tuviese que adoptarla!

Izo se encontraba literalmente fascinado, la pequeña era adorable de eso no cabía duda, pero al inspeccionarla mejor se dio cuenta del desastre que era su cabello y sus ojos hinchados. ¿Quién en este mundo se atrevía a hacer semejante atrocidad a una chica tan adorable? ¿Quién mierda se había metido con su futura hermanita/modelo personal?

-¿Puedes arreglar su cabello, yoi? –Marco empujo ligeramente a Luffy en dirección de Izo quien no dejaba de examinar a la menor.

-Por supuesto~ –¡Sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas! – ¿Podría preguntar quién es la linda señorita?

La menor dio un saltito e Izo se contuvo de abrazarla.

-¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy!

Izo miro a Marco en busca de una confirmación porque sabía que el rubio entendía la pregunta muda en su mirada.

-Es la hermana de Ace y Sabo.

Izo miro aun con mayor fascinación a la pelinegra.

-Oh~ asi que esta es la famosa pequeña hermanita del duo del terror. –Marco asintió y Luffy extendió aún más su sonrisa. Con razón le había parecido familiar. –Sígueme Luffy.

En un instante Izo había hecho pasar a Marco y a Luffy, solo para dejar al rubio solo en la sala y llevarse a la adorable niña a su habitación.

Marco sabía que había dejado a Luffy en buenas manos, o, al menos eso era lo que se repetía a si mismo. La verdad sea dicha, no quería a Luffy fuera de su vista así como tampoco quería dejar a la pequeña sin la debida atención, su atención.

El rubio se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. No ganaba nada descargándose en ese momento. Tomo un buen tiempo hasta que Marco por fin dejase de pensar en esconder a Luffy e ir a buscar al cretino que hozo tocarla.

 _¨…un sempai se puso celoso porque has estado recogiendo a Lu la última semana. ¨_

Maldición.

Marco no podía evitar auto culparse de lo sucedido. Si bien era verdad que esa semana había estado recogiendo a Luffy de la escuela porque Makino había enfermado debió de haberse dado cuenta de las miradas que recibía de algunos de los chicos que les veían. Luffy era linda y al parecer los niños de su edad se habían empezado a dar cuenta de ello. Nunca le paso por la cabeza que un mocoso se atreviese a hacerle algo a su Luffy. Un momento ¿SU? ¿Desde cuando Luffy le pertenecía?

Marco olvido todo pensamiento cuando escucho pasos acercase.

El primero en aparecer fue Izo con una sonrisa más que complacida. El crossdresser parecía tener el momento de su vida.

-Espero aprecies mi trabajo o nunca más te dejare entrar a mi apartamento.

Marco simplemente rodo los ojos. Izo siempre era dramático, siempre.

El aspirante a diseñador no hizo caso al gesto y simplemente dejo pasar a la adorable pelinegra. La expresión de Marco fue más que suficiente para saber que había hecho un excelente trabajo. Cada segundo de su arduo trabajo había valido la pena solo por ver esa expresión.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada, Marco? –Izo se sorprendió de ver lo callada y quieta que la adorable pelinegra se encontraba a comparación de cómo de habladora y enérgica se encontraba cuando le arreglaba el cabello. Y es que la chica le conto la historia de su vida sin casi respirar.

Marco trato de procesar un poco las palabras. Luffy le miraba como si una sola palabra suya pudiese hacer toda la diferencia.

La pelinegra ya no tenía el cabello en diferentes ángulos, sino que ahora lo tenia bastante corto, casi como el de un chico pero el estilo con el que había sido hecho definitivamente era de esos que algunas chicas optaban por usar en los veranos más calurosos, por lo mismo del corte los ojos de Luffy se veían aún más grandes y su rostro se enmarcaba haciendo resaltar sus delicadas facciones. Sin embargo, el corte no era lo único diferente, la falda azul marino y la blusa con el lazo habían sido remplazados por un Kimono corto de color rojo con bordados dorados, los zapatos habían sido cambiados por sandalias negras casuales. Las ropas parecían haber sido modificadas ya que Marco podía apostar a que el kimono era uno de esos que Izo había comprado, pero nunca usado. Sinceramente ese no era el tipo de ropa que Luffy solía usar pero la menor parecía cómoda en ellas.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

-Te queda bien, yoi.

Luffy pareció brillar ante el comentario antes de sonreír de esa forma que solo ella parecía poder hacer.

Izo estaba en la séptima nube. El comentario de Marco no solo había alegrado a Luffy sino también a el ya que habían reconocido su trabajo.

-Enséñale tus uñas, cariño.

Luffy miro por unos segundos en dirección del crossdreser antes de asentir de lo más feliz y hacer lo que Izo le dijo.

-¿Te gusta?

Marco miro las uñas rojo coral pintadas con un esmero que solo podía poner Izo.

-Te queda el color, yoi.

El rubio avanzo algunos pasos para revolver los cabellos de la menor. La mirada azulina se cruzó con el ónix dejando que el momento se detuviese por un momento.

Marco volvió a revolver los suaves cabellos azabaches mientras que Luffy le sonreía.

Izo se aclaró la garganta.

-Su uniforme estaba algo sucio así que adapte uno de mis antiguos kimonos a ella. –Izo voltio hacia Luffy. –Te lo puedes quedar, considéralo un regalo. Cuando necesites ayuda para colocártelo, no dudes en venir o llamarme.

Los ojos de la menor brillaron.

-¡Gracias, Izo! –A Luffy le había encantado el kimono, era cómodo y bastante suave. ¡Y tenía esos bonitos dibujos!

Marco podía decir sin lugar a equivocarse que Luffy había enredado a Izo alrededor de su meñique.

El crossdresser dio una amable sonrisa en dirección a la pequeña antes de que un pensamiento cruzase por su cabeza.

-Lu, deje los peines y ligas sueltos. ¿Los recogerías por mí?

-¡Yep!– Luffy asintió enérgica y desapareció en la misma dirección por donde antes la había llevado Izo.

Ambos adolecentes mayores se quedaron en silencio unos momentos escuchando el clap, clap de las sandalias de Luffy.

Izo se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo de infancia. Correría sangre si es que no tenía sus respuestas

-¡¿Marco, cómo demonios paso _eso_?!

El rubio quien hasta el momento se había mantenido sereno dejo que todo su fastidio se reflejase en su postura y mirada.

El crossdresser suprimió un estremecimiento. Marco podía infundir bastante temor cuando se lo proponía.

-Un imbécil gusta de Luffy y no tuvo mejor idea que intimidarla.

Izo chasqueo la lengua.

-Mocoso. Si alguna vez le encuentro le cortare algo más que solo el cabello.

-Exacto. –Marco asintió. Él también tuvo la misma idea. –Al menos ahora luce mucho más calmada.

Ambos chicos se callaron por un momento.

-Te preocupaste bastante. –La verdad sea dicha, Izo solo había visto a Marco tan fastidiado un par de veces en el pasado y los finales nunca habían sido bonitos, al menos para los que encontraban en el lado malo del rubio.

Marco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-La cuido por algún tiempo, me cae bien y yo le caigo bien. Era una reacción natural.

Izo rodo los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas, Marco. – Había algo más de lo que su amigo dejaba entre ver, apostaba su nuevo kimono a ello. Y si el aura rosa que ambos se cargaban tenía algo que ver, si podía apostar su kimono favorito a ello sin miedo a perder. El único problema era que Luffy parecía mucho menor que ellos y si el uniforme decía algo, Marco resultaría en un asalta cunas. Vaya problema. Y pensando en problemas. –¿Le dirás a sus hermanos?

Marco negó.

-No, yoi. Luffy no quiere preocuparlos.

-¿Y cómo planeas explicar su corte?

-Simplemente les diré que Lu quería uno y tú te ofreciste a dárselo.

Izo sabía lo que Marco implicaba en aquello y si ese era el precio por su reciente hermanita, no le importaba tener que pagarlo.

-Te cubriré por esta ocasión.

-Gracias, yoi. –Marco sintió un peso menos en sus hombros, al menos ahora solo quedaba el problema del mocoso.

-¿Y lo dejaras así, nada más?

De un segundo a otro, el crossdresser pudo apreciar como de fría y sin compasión se tornaba la mirada del rubio. Era intimidante. Casi sentía pena por ese mocoso. _Casi_.

-Nunca dije que no haría nada, yoi.

Izo dejo el tema no solo porque escuchaba a Luffy acercarse sino porque sabía que no debía preguntar lo que Marco planeaba hacer. Era más que sabido que cuando la paciencia de santo de Marco llegaba a su fin cosas malas sucedían, cosas _muy_ malas.

Bien. El mocoso idiota se lo merecía.

* * *

Después del accidente con Luffy y su cabello, Marco con ayuda de Izo habían hablado con Ace y Sabo convenciendo a ambos adolecentes de que cerca de la escuela de Luffy había estado rondando un peligroso pervertido y sería demasiado peligroso que solo Makino fuese a recoger a la menor. Al principio los dos hermanos habían decidido ir por Luffy en las salidas, pero el Barti había empezado a volverse aún más popular haciendo imposible que cualquiera de los dos recogiese a la menor. Por suerte para ambos hermanos D., Marco se _voluntario_ para recoger a la menor.

El primer día que Marco recogió a Luffy, se enteró por Nami que todos los amigos de Luffy estaban más que listos para masacrar al sempai que corto el cabello de Lu. Lástima que el lo haría primero.

El segundo dia, Marco mantuvo algunas conversaciones con Zoro y Sanji. El menor de la Familia Vinsmoke entendió que no tenía que ponerse muy coqueto con Luffy cerca de Marco o terminaría en muy mal estado, si es que esas miradas asesinas decían lo que creía que decían.

El tercer dia Marco pudo captar a alguien viéndole con odio desde uno de los balcones de la escuela. No dijo nada simplemente dejo que Luffy le abrazase tanto como quisiese mientras el dejaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la menor.

El cuarto dia, un grupo de chicas se le habían acercado tratando de preguntar algo, pero fueron espantadas rápidamente por Nami quien le dijo algo interesante sobre el acosador de Luffy. A los pocos segundos la enérgica pelinegra apareció siendo perseguida por un hombre de pelo blanco y apenas diviso a Marco se escondió detrás de él. Marco nunca había alegado tanto por el positivismo de que alguien se hubiese puesto a dibujar Jolly Rogers con tizas. No sabía cómo, pero había salvado a Luffy de un castigo.

El quinto dia, Marco por fin sintió que alguien les seguía por lo que llevo a Luffy a un parque y pidió que le esperase mientras iba a comprar algunas hamburguesas, para distraerla le dijo que Izo había estado esperando hablar con ella por lo que sería bueno que le llamase.

La persona que le seguía era bastante obvia a sus ojos, pero no para los de Luffy.

Marco fue hasta una hamburguesería cercana, podía mantener un ojo en Luffy por más que se alejara, pero esta estaba bastante ensimismada en una conversación telefónica mientras movía sus manos al hablar como para prestar atención a su entorno lo cual era perfectamente conveniente. El rubio no entro en el establecimiento, sino que fue directamente al callejo que había a un lado.

Marco sonrió como un depredador al sentir a alguien tomarle del brazo, se dejó estampar contra la pared. El hecho de que lo hiciese le daría la oportunidad de ver qué clase de tipo había fastidiado a Luffy.

El rubio estuvo más que satisfecho con su escaneo, el mocoso tenía la clásica pinta de matón de escuela, además de que suponía debía estar en ultimo grado de la escuela de Luffy ya que lucía mayor y bastante cercano a su edad. Perfecto.

-Mira, _amigo_ , conozco a Monkey-chan mucho más tiempo de lo que tú lo haces así que sé un buen tipo y no te le acerques más o te atendrás a las consecuencias. –Si, el típico matón de escuela.

Marco no se amilano en lo absoluto, es más, aplico algo de fuerza retirando las manos que sujetaban su camisa.

-Lo sé, Nami me hablo de ti, yoi. –La verdad era que Nami simplemente había dado información de los acosos del mocoso, pero aun así era suficiente.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua a la vez que se libraba del agarre de Marco quien le había dejado ir.

-Para lo que me importa. Monkey-chan es _mía_ , la vi primero así que aléjate de ella.

¿ _Mía,_ decía? ¿Era eso el inicio de un berrinche por un juguete?

Marco chasqueo la lengua. Luffy no era de ese mocoso.

Antes de que el rubio tan siquiera hubiese podido controlar mejor su rabia ya habia estampado al mocoso contra la pared con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que este hiciese una mueca de dolor. Marco acercó su cara a la del adolecente dejando que sus miradas se conectaran. La mirada molesta de Marco era bastante intimidante.

-Escuchame bien, que solo lo dire una vez, yoi. Vuélvete a acercar a Luffy con o sin buenas intenciones y _te quebrare miembro a miembro_ , yoi.

El adolecente menor tembló por unos segundos antes de recomponerse.

-Me acercare a ella tanto como se me pegue en gana Y-O-I. ¿No estas bastante grandecito para esas muletillas estúpidas? Monkey-chan no usa muletillas, pero las empezara a usar si pasa mas tiempo de lo debido contigo. Me encargare de que ella no se te vuelva a acercar.

El rubio sonrió de manera viciosa.

-Mala elección de palabras, yoi.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Marco se permitió descargase, pero recordó que Luffy le esperaba así que dejo caer la bolsa de quejidos que se había convertido el adolecente.

Cuando Luffy finalizo su llamada con Izo se empezó a impacientar. No era alguien paciente y quería ver a Marco por lo que cuando este apareció con una montaña de hamburguesas no pudo más que ir a taclearle, aunque se contuvo al último segundo al ver algo que no debía de estar en Marco.

-¡Piña-chan, tienes sangre en tu camisa!

Marco miro a la parte inferior de su desacomodada camisa antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Es Ketchup. yoi.

-Okey.

El rubio se sentó en el banco extendiendo algunas hamburguesas en dirección a la menor quien las tomo de lo más feliz, aunque el pensamiento de que ya no le gustaba tanto el Ketchup no dejaba de perdurar.

* * *

El pelirrojo dio el ultimo toque a sus galletas a la Thach. Ya tenía una bandeja finamente decorada y colocada en una caja blanca, ahora solo le faltaba colocar unas estas últimas en una caja y su trabaja estaba finalizado.

-¡Perfectas! –Thach admiro ambas cajas con el mismo amor que un padre admira a su hijo recién nacido. Sus pequeñas se veían perfectas.

Sin duda sus galletas eran unas bellezas, si tuvieran piernas y algo de delantera tendría una cita con ellas.

-Se te cae la baba, yoi.

Thach casi sufre un ataque cardiaco, casi.

-Podías avisar antes de hacer eso. –El pelirrojo volteo mirando acusador a su mejor amigo.

Marco se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto, pero la pequeña sonrisa que traía le delataba.

-¿Dónde quedaría la diversión, yoi?

-Y a mí me dices niño.

-Nunca te dije niño. – Thach estaba a punto de contradecir, Marco le llamaba niño prácticamente dos veces al día. –Solo que actúas como uno, yoi.

-¡Arg, eres imposible! –Thach juraba por su copete que pese a que Marco actuaba tan maduro como un viejo tenia ratos verdaderamente exasperantes. Más aun desde que cuidaba a Luffy. ¿Qué le había hecho la enana a su mejor amigo aparte de lo obvio?

Marco espero un rato a que Thach saliese de su drama.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

El pelirrojo suspiro. Al menos ya estaba más calmado.

-Haruta me pidió que hiciese unas para Speed Jill. –En realidad Haruta le habia amenazado con fotos vergonzosas, muy vergonzosas. Seguía vetado por otro año más de Sabaody Park.

-Creo que él las apreciaría más si las hiciese ella, yoi.

Marco observo divertido como su mejor amigo se ponía verde ante las memorias, después de todo, Thach había sido el catador de las galletas asesinas de Haruta.

-No creo que ella quiera intoxicar a su novio.

-Cierto, yoi.

Ambos adolecentes se rieron ligeramente. Era prácticamente hilarante que la única mujer del grupo de amigos no supiese tan siquiera freír un simple huevo o poner el agua en la tetera sin mandarla a evaporar.

La iluminación llego a Thach. Tenía una buena idea en mente, una muy buena idea. Sabo estaría envidioso.

\- ¿Por qué no llevas algunas para la enana?

En un segundo el ambiente jocoso se evaporo, al menos para el rubio.

\- ¿Qué planeas, yoi? –Marco entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba a Thach quien sonreía demasiado alegre para su gusto.

El pelirrojo cambio completamente el rostro mostrándose de lo más ofendido, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la clara diversión.

-Solo te ofrezco a que le lleves algunas a Luffy y en tu cabeza ya tengo un plan maléfico, enserio me ofendes.

Marco analizo a Thach por unos segundos antes de suspirar y decirle algo que raramente decía por los raros momentos que merecían que sucediera.

-Lo siento, yoi.

-No hay problema. –Thach extendió un paquete de sus prefectas y magnificas galletas a Marco –Pregúntale a Luffy que es lo que piensa del sabor. La enana es una gran catadora.

Thach nunca había conocido al alguien con el increíble apatito de la menor aparte de Ace y Sabo. Si bien Ace podía aspirar plato tras plato y decir que estaba delicioso nunca se percataba si es que usaba un ingrediente remplazante, solo le decía que plato estaba mejor diciéndoles las fechas en las que lo preparo mejor, en cierto modo también era buena información. En el caso de Sabo, el rubio podía aspirarse la misma cantidad de comida que Ace con la diferencia que este si sabía diferenciar los ingredientes que usaba y dar algún comentario de los platillos. Ahora, Luffy era un caso más interesante, ya que, la enana podía no solo comer platillo tras platillo, sino que también podía decir si es que le faltaba algo en el sabor, textura o forma, según Marco era porque Luffy siempre tenía al heredero del Barti poniéndole a saborear diferentes platillos.

Marco miro la caja de galletas imaginando la reacción de Luffy.

-Se los llevare ahora. –Puede que el rubio no se percatase pero tenía una suave sonrisa. –Le diré que te llame después para que te diga su opinión, yoi.

Thach simplemente asintió despidiendo a su amigo.

El pelirrojo lo supo desde el primer momento que vio a ese par juntos. Después de todo qué clase de mejor amigo seria si es que no se daba cuenta de que Marco había caído en las garras de cupido. Oh, el amor. Ahora solo faltaba que Marco y Luffy se diesen cuenta, probablemente la cosa tardaría.

* * *

Marco sentía que, si una fórmula más entraba en su cabeza, explotaría.

El rubio se pasó una mano por los cabellos tratando inútilmente de quitarse parte del estrés que tenía. Sabía que todos sus amigos se encontraban de la misma forma que él, había visto a Thach ir como un muerto de lado a lado murmurando fechas, a Haruta prácticamente responder con fórmulas matemáticas a los saludos, a Izo coser formulas químicas en sus kimonos por error, a Ace blasfemar los nombres históricos y frases célebres, a Sabo perder la paciencia más rápido de lo que nunca había imaginado o visto, a Namur con un libro más grande que el copete de su pelirrojo amigo y su lista seguía.

Los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad que todos querían estaban a unos pocos días y nadie podía estar más estresado.

-¿Piña-chan?

-¿Uhm? –Marco parpadeo unos segundos antes de enfocar su mirada en Luffy, la adolecente lucia preocupada. –¿Sucede algo, Lu?

Luffy cerró su libro de matemáticas, hace un buen rato que quería dejarlo, pero en este momento era más para dar un punto y al parecer Marco se dio cuenta de ello. A Luffy no le gustaba ver al rubio con las ojeras que se cargaba, mucho menos le gustaba verlo frotarse los ojos o pasarse la mano por los cabellos cada dos segundos.

La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos y puso la cara más seria que tenía, ¡Tenía que ser firme!

-Vete. – Marco se quedó mirando a Luffy como se le hubiese dicho que acababa de ver a Thach en ropa comestible. –Estas cansado, vete a dormir.

 _Ahhh_. Marco soltó un suspiro de alivio con la última frase de la pelinegra. Por un momento le dio un susto.

-He dormido bien, yoi. Solo estoy algo estresado por los exámenes de ingreso.

Y con eso la seriedad de Luffy se esfumo haciendo que Marco contuviese una sonrisilla, y es que Luffy no cambiaba.

-¿Enserio? –La voz de la menor sonaba entre una mezcla de duda, esperanza y preocupación.

El rubio asintió.

-Ahora lo que necesito es relajarme.

-¿Podremos ir al Zoo? –Luffy miro con sus grandes ojos negros al rubio y este se declaró perdedor. El arma mortal de la adolecente nunca dejaba sobrevivientes.

-Solo si terminas tu tarea. –Después de todo, Marco no tenía nada más relajante que estar en compañía de Luffy.

* * *

Luffy estaba nerviosa.

La adolecente tomo algunas respiraciones profundas, pero aun así el miedo no se le quitaba.

¿Dónde estaba Piña-chan? ¿Y Ace? ¿Y Sabo? ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos llegaba?

La pequeña pelinegra estrecho sus rodillas con sus temblorosos brazos.

Hace más de una hora que Makino la había dejado.

Hace más de media hora se suponía que Piña-chan debía de haber estado con ella.

Hace más de veinte minutos debía de haber recibido las llamadas de Ace y los mensajes de Sabo.

Luffy suprimió un temblor. Odiaba estar sola.

Hace más de una hora que había tratado de llamar a sus hermanos y a Piña-chan, pero ninguno de ellos atendía.

Luffy estaba tan ensimismada en si misma que no escucho la puerta de la casa ser abierta, mucho menos los pasos apresurados.

-¿Luffy? ¿Luffy, donde estás? ¿Luffy?

La menor dio un brinco del sofá al reconocer la voz alterada y preocupada de su hermano mayor. Sabo nunca se alteraba, se podía volver una verdadera mama gallina neurótica pero nunca, absolutamente nunca se alteraba.

Luffy fue rápidamente a donde se podía escuchar aun a Sabo llamándola por su nombre.

-¡¿Sabo?! –La menor miro con extrema preocupación a su hermano mayor, se hubiese lanzado a abrazarle de no ser por como este se veía.

Sabo, quien usualmente era la personificación andante de la elegancia y caballerosidad no tenía puesto ni su saco largo ni su sombrero de copa, los rubios cabellos estaban desordenados y se pegaban a los lados por el sudor, la camisa se encontraba arremangada hasta los codos y los guantes se veían en uno de los bolsillos. Luffy solo podía recordar contadas ocasiones en las que vio a su hermano mayor desarreglado y ninguna de ellas fue por una razón banal.

-Lu, te dejare con Shanks y Makino. Tengo que ir al hospital.

La menor no mostro su usual alegría al mencionar a sus padrinos, sino que se mostró preocupada por el hecho de que voltease donde voltease no veía a su otro hermano mayor. ¿Qué le había pasado a Ace? ¿Estaría el en el hospital? El corazón de la adolecente se detuvo por un momento. ¿Acaso Ace..?

-¡¿Ace?! ¡¿Dónde está Ace?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Sabo trato de colocar una sonrisa en su rostro en un intento de calmar a su hermanita pero en esos momento no podía ni sonreír sin recordar lo que acababa de suceder.

-El está bien. Ace no esta en peligro

El corazón de Luffy se detuvo por segunda vez a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de miedo.

-¡¿Dónde está Piña-chan?!

-Con su padre. –Sabo apretó los puños, solo pensar en el padre de Marco le hacía sentir impotente. –Luffy, necesito que entiendas esto. El padre de Marco acaba de tener un ataque al corazón. –El rubio se detuvo esperando que Luffy gritase, llorase, o tan siquiera tuviese alguna reacción de sorpresa, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada seria. –Ace y Marco le han llevado al hospital.

-Vamos.

Sabo negó. Su hermanita aun era bastante pequeña, a sus ojos, como para llevarla al hospital con el aura deprimente que todos tenían en aquel lugar, después de todo nadie sabía si Edward Newgate sobreviviría.

Sabo volvió a apretar los puños. Era mejor no pensar en cosas negativas.

-No, Lu. Te dejare con Makino y Shanks, no es bue–

-¡NO! Yo también voy.

Sabo iba tratar de razonar nuevamente con su hermanita menor pero la mirada decidida en Luffy le dio a entender que solo gastaría saliva y tiempo.

-Esta bien.

 _Ace me matara._

* * *

Luffy era terca como una mula, no, era más terca que eso por ello cuando Sabo y ella llegaron, Ace, no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar cansado. Habían sido unas horas bastante estresantes, no solo para el sino para todos los que tomaban al padre de Marco como propia figura paterna.

Y las noticias solo iban de mal a peor. Primero el paro cardiaco y ahora una operación. Todos querían echarse a llorar.

Nadie sabía cuánto era el tiempo que pasaba, solo sabían dos cosas. La primera, Marco se había mantenido llenando papel tras papel con datos, fechas, registros y quien sabe que más con todos los datos de su padre. Lo segundo, todo aquel quien había tratado de acercarse al rubio con peinado frutal había sido despedido por Thach quien cautelosamente se encontraba a casi un metro de distancia de Marco debido a la cantidad excesiva de papeles.

Algunos de los adolescentes se habían quedado dormidos en sus asientos por el estrés y cansancio mientras que otros decidieron ir a la cafetería por unas bebidas calientes en un intento para calmar sus nervios.

Luffy prácticamente pateo a sus hermanos para que fuesen por algo de comer cuando Izo se acercó a ellos preguntándoles si es que querían algo de la cafetería.

La pelinegra camino tranquilamente en dirección a su niñero, ya había visto a una enfermera acercársele y llevarse todos los papeles que tenía dejándole con la cabeza apoyada en la manos. Luffy le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el rubio estaba que se planteaba los peores escenarios.

La menor se paró frente a Marco, pero este parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

-Piña-chan.

Marco levanto la cabeza de las manos apenas escucho a Luffy, sus ojos se encontraban cansados y rojos, pero no parecían haber botado ninguna lagrima.

-Luffy. – El rubio por un segundo no reconoció su propia voz. Sonaba demasiado lejana.

La menor le abrazo sin dudar ni un segundo. Al principio, Marco, se tensó pero luego de unos momentos se relajó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Luffy dejando que los suaves latidos del corazón de la pequeña le tranquilizasen.

-Todo va terminar bien.

Marco estrecho aún más su agarre en Luffy.

-Oyaji, el.. le están operando, yoi.

Luffy hizo lo mismo que Marco al envolver sus delgados brazos con más fuerza.

-Va a estar bien.

Marco simplemente asintió dejándose tranquilizar por la cercanía de Luffy. La seguridad con la que la menor decía las cosas le hacían creer que estaba diciendo una verdad absoluta.

Thach dio media vuelta hacia la cafetería apenas vio la escena que Marco y la enana tenían. Pese a que en esos momentos quisiera darle ánimos a su mejor amigo, sabía que lo que Marco en esos necesitaba era a Luffy. Ahora, Thach tenía una misión de vida o muerte. Entretener a ese par de hermanos sobreprotectores.

Un par de horas más tarde, todos los adolescentes en la sala de espera casi fueron echados por el ruido que hicieron al enterarse que Edward Newgate estaba fuera de peligro.

* * *

Cuando Marco y Thach entraron a la biblioteca en el que tenían que trabajar su proyecto no se esperaron encontrar con el aura trágica y oscuramente homicida del Duo del Terror de la universidad, sobraba decir que la mesa de Ace y Sabo era la más evadida.

Thach, siendo el suicida que era, se acercó alegremente a los hermanos a preguntarles que había sucedido. Marco simplemente le siguió ya que lo que fuese que tuviese a los hermanos D en ese humor tenía que ver con Luffy. Claro que también le importaba salvar a Thach de sus intensos suicidas.

Ace se trono los nudillos haciendo resaltar los músculos de sus brazos y gruñendo algo sobre adolecentes hormonales mientras que el lapicero que Sabo estaba usando se partió en dos.

Thach ya tenia una idea de lo que sucedía.

Ambos hermanos D. miraron a Thach y hablaron con el más profundo odio y ansia homicida.

-Ayer se le confesaron a Luffy.

Marco casi escupe sangre, casi.

El pelirrojo miro discretamente en dirección a su mejor amigo y por cómo se veía no había sido el, si es que los puños blancos y la creciente aura oscura le daba alguna pista. Joderia un poco, solo un poco.

-¿Enserio? ¿entonces ya tienen cuñado? –Tres gruñidos fueron la respuesta que Thach obtuvo. El pelirrojo se rio internamente al dar un pequeño vistazo en dirección de Marco. ¿Por fin se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Ace estampo las manos en la mesa, acción que hizo que algunos estudiantes alrededor empezasen a guardar sus libros e irse.

-¡Es prácticamente una bebe! ¿Qué clase de degenerado se fija en una bebe?

Thach rodo los ojos.

-¿Tu hermana no tiene 15 años?– A los ojos de Thach aquella era una edad mas que suficiente para tener pareja. Demonios, la mayoría de ellos ya habian perdido hasta la virginidad a esa edad.

-¡Lo vez! ¡Es una bebe!

El pelirrojo decidió rendirse con Ace, el hombre era capaz de meter a su hermana en un convento con tal de verla casta de por vida.

-Sabo, tu eres la voz de la razón. Calma a Ace.

Sabo nunca se había visto tan serio cuando miro a Thach a los ojos, por un segundo el pelirrojo temió haberse pasado de la raya.

-Thach, Luffy es una bebe asexual que se convertirá en monja así que cállate.

No. Ambos hermanos eran un par de idiotas cuando se trataba de su hermana menor.

¿Marco no estaba muy callado?

-¿Es muy difícil aceptar que su hermanita está creciendo?

Tanto Ace como Sabo miraron mal al pelirrojo.

-Luffy no crecerá.

-Lu será Peter Pan.

Thach se palmeo la frente. La seriedad de los hermanos asustaba.

-No puedo con ustedes. –Si así se ponían por una simple confesión. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterasen que la linda y adorable Luffy estaba enamorada de Marco?

-No saben quién se le confeso, yoi. –Marco quien hasta el momento había estado en silencio hasta aquel momento tenía una expresión neutra, la cual solo decía que por dentro se encontraba como un demonio. Thach conocía esa expresión solo porque había crecido año a año con él.

Tanto Ace como Sabo gruñeron.

-No nos quiso decir. –Sabo había incluso preparado un festín de carnes para tratar de sonsacar la información a su hermana, pero esta no había dicho ni una palabra.

Ace estampo el puño en la mesa.

-Somos sus hermanos, tenemos derechos.

Marco cubrió la boca de Thach antes de que este atentase contra su propia vida. Nadie debía decir nada a ese par de sobreprotectores hermanos, por más irrazonables que estos fuesen. Luffy era el punto en el que a Ace los derechos humanos le venían importando un pimiento y la cordura de Sabo se iba de paseo.

* * *

Marco suspiro exasperado mientras caminaba.

Era el puto colmo. ¿Es que alguien ahí arriba le odiaba?

Desde que se había enterado aquella mañana sobre la confesión que le dieron a Luffy no había parado de hacer llamadas. Por supuesto que primero llamo a Luffy diciéndole que le recogería más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Había llamado prácticamente a todo aquel que conocía a Luffy, Zoro quien le dijo muy tiernamente "Pregúntale tú mismo y deja de ser tan denso, idiota", Nami quien simplemente le dijo que se ceñía al código femenino para su completa confusión, Robin se rio y le dijo lo mismo que la pelirroja, Ussop le dio mil y un cuentos que nunca llegaron al punto, Chopper le dijo que no podía revelar nada o su vida peligraría, Franky le dijo que la confesión había sido SUPER intrépida, Shirajoshi le dio algo más de detalle al decirle que Luffy no había dicho ni que si ni que no a la confesión para su completa exasperación, Vivi le conto que la confesión con el misterioso chico había sido delante de toda la escuela, y así las personas iban contándole pequeños fragmentos de lo sucedido pero nadie le decía ni el nombre del adolecente ni nada más allá de ello. Al final, se enteró de que Nami había amenazado a todos de que si le decían algo les doblaría sus deudas y a los que no tenían una con ella, les rompería algo. Nami era de temer.

Marco se sabía de memoria el camino a la escuela de Luffy. Siempre que podía la iba a recoger, aunque ya no lo necesitase. Varios de sus amigos se ofrecían a llevarla a casa pero Luffy siempre le esperaba cuando le decía que el la recogería, no sabía porque pero aquel hecho le hacía feliz.

La mayoría de las veces que recogía a Luffy, solo Nami y Robin eran las únicas que la acompañaban ya que el resto de los amigos de Lu tenían alguno que otro club y cuando no también se encontraban con Luffy.

Marco se paró en la entrada de la escuela Grand Line hasta que vio a quien venía a buscar.

El rubio se extrañó al no ser tacleado ni recibido con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Nami con una expresión preocupada y con los brazos cruzados. Le saludo con un cabeceo.

-¿Estas bien, yoi?

Marco inspecciono a la pelinegra con la mirada, pero esta se veía bien, pensativa pero bien.

-Si. –Luffy mentía. El hecho que hiciese sus facciones hacer muecas raras solo lo hacía más evidente, pero no dijo nada.

Trato de ver a Nami en busca de respuestas, pero esta simplemente se despidió con la mano de ambos.

Tanto Marco como Luffy caminaron en un silencio inusual, generalmente para ese momento Luffy ya le hubiese contado todo su día, tratado de arrastrar al rubio al menos a cinco diferentes lugares y exigido al menos dos hamburguesas. Nada de eso había pasado, es más, Luffy no se había dado cuenta que Marco le guiaba al rio cercano a su casa.

Marco se detuvo cerca de un banco y se sentó palmeando el espacio libre para que la pelinegra se sentase.

Pasaron un rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada.

-Yo...–Marco al instante volcó toda su atención hacia Luffy quien parecía desconcertada. –Le gusto a Kidd.

El rubio no tenía ni idea quien era el tal Kidd pero ya le caí mal. Muy mal. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

\- ¿A ti te gusta él?

-No lo sé. Es extraño.

Marco se relajó y dejo que una sonrisa perezosa apareciese en su rostro.

-¿Sabes cuál es el sentimiento de gustar?

-No.

Marco pensó en la forma más simple de poner el termino en la cabeza de la menor. Tenía que ser simple sino nunca lo entendería.

Luffy miro a su niñero de manera expectante. Marco le devolvió la mirada con una idea más clara.

-Cuando te gusta alguien sientes de tu corazón se va a salir de tu pecho cuando tocas su mano o cuando las yemas de sus dedos tan siquiera se rosan. –Y como para demostrar el hecho, Marco roso las yemas de sus dedos sobre los dedos de Luffy sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, ignoro las pequeñas descargas que sinto. –El corazón palpitar más rápido cuando están juntos. Pero no es solo eso, sino que te sientes completo. ¿Sientes eso con Kidd?

Luffy se lo pensó por un momento. Se divertía con Kidd, le gustaba hacer bromas con él, saltarse las clases de Smoker o hacer alguna que otra travesura, pero no sentía nada de lo que dijo Piña-chan.

-No.

Marco entrelazo los dedos con los de Luffy sin dejar que sus miradas se apartasen.

-¿Te sientes protegida por su mera presencia?

Luffy se lo volvió a pensar. Sabía que Kidd era fuerte, no por nada era considerado uno de los pandilleros más fuertes de la escuela, incluso tenía el mismo título de Supernova que ella poseia y se le consideraba parte de ¨Los de la peor generación¨ al igual que ella, pero pese a ello no se sentía protegida por él. Kidd era fuerte pero no se sentía segura a su lado, al menos, no de la manera que se sentía con Piña-chan.

-No.

Marco asintió, pero aquello era más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

-¿Te imaginas estando a su lado siempre?

-No. –Aquella pregunta había sido más fácil de responder. A Luffy le encantaba pasar el rato con Kidd pero también podía pasar el rato con Zoro o Sanji del mismo modo.

-¿Riendo con él?

-No. –Kidd y ella no compartían el mismo humor, eso era prácticamente un hecho conocido, podían tener algunos puntos en común pero no encontraban la gracia en lo que el otro sí.

-¿Te imaginas abrazándole?

-No. –Luffy nunca abrazaba a Kidd, ya que este siempre reaccionaba raro, su cara se ponía igual de roja que su cabello.

-¿Te imaginas besándole?

-No.

Luffy hizo una mueca al solo tratar de imaginarlo, aquello se gano una pequeña risa de Marco.

El rubio pego su frente con la de Luffy, ambos sentían sus corazones bombear más rápido. Marco se alejó un poco de Luffy ganándose un puchero por parte de esta.

-¿Te gusta ese chico?

Luffy se puso seria y se volvió a replantear todas las peguntas que le habían hecho. Ya tenía su respuesta y la que le daría al día siguiente a Kidd.

-No, no me gusta.

El rubio beso la frente de la menor.

-Es bueno que lo aclarásemos.

Luffy se sonrojo ligeramente antes de sonreír de esa manera imposible que solo ella sabia hacer.

-¡Gracias, Marco!

El nombrado se quedó mirado embobado a la pelinegra. Después de tantos años era la primera vez que esta le llamaba por su nombre y sonaba casi celestial.

* * *

Haruta estrujo a Luffy a mas no poder.

-Que cosita tan linda~

-Te lo dije, Haruta. –Izo se miró las uñas de manera desinteresada, aunque la sonrisilla que tenía delataba lo feliz que se sentía.

-Quien diría que Ace y Sabo tenían una hermanita tan linda.

Luffy simplemente sonrió de esa manera prácticamente imposible a la mención de sus hermanos.

-Ese fue mi primer pensamiento, pero deberías ver como se ponen de protectores con ella, aunque Marco no se queda atrás.

Haruta levanto tan rápido su cabeza que su ello trono, no que le importase.

-¿Marco? –La mujer podía entender que los hermanos de la adolecente fueran sobreprotectores, pero ¿Marco? No tenía sentido y sonaba interesante.

Izo sonrió prepotente. Le encantaba tener las primicias.

-Es el ¨ _niñero_ ¨ de Luffy.

-Oh~ –Haruta se aseguraría de tener una larga platica con Izo. Sería una noche de chicas.. sería una noche de chisme.

Luffy se zafo del agarre de Haruta como pudo. Había venido a la universidad de New World pero una vez dentro se perdió y choco con Haruta por error, felizmente Izo estaba cerca y detuvo una casi pelea.

-Izo.

-¿Qué sucede, Lu? ¿Vienes a ver a tus hermanos? ¿a Marco? ¿o tal vez a Thach?– Por supuesto que el crossdresser ya conocía la respuesta.

-¡Marco! –Izo amaba tener la razón. –Me prometió ir por un helado.

Los ojos de Haruta brillaron con aquella nueva información así como los de Izo. Esa noche de chismes seria candente.

-Ow, cosita. Que dulce de su parte~

El instinto de Luffy grito que se alejase rápido. Ace siempre le decía que tenía que seguir a su instinto.

-¿Dónde está Marco?

El rostro de Haruta se tornó agrio y Luffy se preguntó el porqué. ¿No le gustaría Marco? Pero si hasta el momento se la venían hablando bien de él. ¿Qué había cambiado?

-Lo vi hace un rato con la arpía.

 _¿Arpía?_

Luffy decidió prestar mayor atención. Nami siempre le decía ¨Si alguien dice que una arpía está cerca de tu hombre, presta atención y hazle entender a la perra esa que no debe tocar lo que es tuyo.¨ no entendía muy bien cuando Nami decía cosas de ese tipo pero con el tiempo había entendido que ¨su hombre¨ era Marco así que tenía que prestar atención.

-¿Sigue con Lavinia? –El rostro de Izo mostraba claramente el desprecio por la mujer. –Me sorprende que aún no se canse.

-No lo hará hasta que no le tenga en su cama.

Apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de Haruta, Izo se percató de que cualquier emoción había sido borrada del rostro de Luffy. Nunca había visto a la menor de ese modo y era preocupante, mas que eso, era alarmante.

-¿Estas bien, Luffy?

La menor simplemente dio un asentimiento seco.

-Hablando de la arpía.

Tanto Izo como Luffy siguieron la mirada de Haruta encontrando a Marco caminar de lo más incomodo con una voluptuosa mujer abrazada de su brazo y hablando sin parar.

Ni Haruta ni Izo se percataron de lo que pasaba hasta que Luffy estuvo a pocos metros de Marco y Lavinia. Haruta observo con fascinación como los ojos del rubio se suavizaban y una pequeña sonrisa perezosa aparecía en su rostro, saco su cámara ya que aquello merecía una buena filmación. Izo se alegró de que al menos Marco tuviese las suficientes neuronas como para rápidamente desasirse del agarre de Lavinia, claro que aquello fue rápidamente opacado por el hecho de que Luffy se lanzase al cuello de Marco y le lanzase una mirada de muerte a la resbalosa mujer, no que Marco se hubiese dado cuenta ya que este se encontraba demasiado ocupado sosteniendo a la pelinegra y a si mismo de no caer al suelo.

-Hoy en mi apartamento saliendo de clases.

Los ojos de la futura periodista brillaron con picardía. Izo siempre sabia cuando empezaba a filmar.

Aquella noche, tanto Izo como Haruta se divirtieron de lo lindo comentando el hecho de que ¨la diva de la universidad¨ había sido ignorada olímpicamente y dejada sola en menos de un minuto. Marco había centrado toda su atención en Luffy y su demanda por helado sin importarle los intentos de Lavinia por llamar su atención.

* * *

-Oi, Ace. –Thach trono varias veces los dedos frente a la cara del pecoso, pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta. Usaría su último recurso. –No te volveré a preparar ni un solo platillo de carne.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Ace salió de cualquier transe que tuviese.

-¡Estoy despierto! – _¡Su comida peligraba!_ –Uhg, lo siento. Estoy algo ido.

-¿Algo? Te has pasado toda la mañana en estado zombie. –Thach podía entender que estuviese en ese estado si es que hubiesen exámenes cerca pero aquel no era el caso.

Sabo, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido tratando de leer un libro, hizo un movimiento con la mano para llamar la atención del pelirrojo, cosa que obtuvo casi de inmediato.

-Déjale, ha tenido una mala noche.

Thach entrecerró los ojos examinando al más sensato de los hermanos D solo para encontrar las mismas similitudes que Ace tenía.

-Tu tampoco luces muy bien que digamos. –Las ojeras no eran algo habitual en Sabo. –Déjenme adivinar, sucedió algo con Luffy.

Bingo. Tanto Ace como Sabo se tensaron a la mención de su hermana menor.

-¿Qué te hace creer que algo paso con Luffy?

Thach rodo los ojos.

-Solo parecen muertos vivientes cuando algo pasa con Luffy. – _Y lo más seguro es que sea una estupidez sobreprotectora._ Thach aún no estaba tan deseoso de morir como para decir lo último en voz alta, la última vez que lo dijo Marco estuvo cerca para salvarle, pero ahora no era el caso.

Si Thach hacia memoria la última vez que vio al par de hermanos en ese estado fue cuando Luffy empezó a crecer ciertas partes femeninas, una época oscura para Ace, Sabo y Marco.

Ace soltó un suspiro pesado sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano mientras que Sabo adopto una pose profesional, una de quien va a dar la peor de las noticias.

-Va a venir Shanks.

-¿Shanks? ¿quién es ese? –Aquella era la primera vez que Thach escuchaba el nombre, pero había algo raro, los hermanos lo decían con una mezcla de afecto y abatimiento. No lo entendía.

Ace soltó otro suspiro pesado y en esa ocasión Sabo se le unió.

-Es el padrino de Luffy.

Thach suprimió un escalofrió, escuchar al Dúo del Terror hablar al mismo tiempo nunca era un buen augurio.

-¿Y no es bueno que venga a visitarla?

-Luffy no escucha a nada ni a nadie cuando el viene. –Ace odiaba no tener ni un segundo de la atención de Luffy, ofreciese lo que ofreciese ella le ignoraba cual mosca en el camino. ¡Y le había costado una vida ganarse el puesto del hermano divertido!

-No nos hace caso. –Sabo odiaba ser ignorado por Luffy, pero nada podía hacer si es que Shanks andaba cerca. El rubio apretó sus puños. ¡Shanks solo le ayudaba a hacer estupideces!

\- Tenemos el mismo peso espacial que una mosca cuando Shanks está cerca. –Ace soltó un gruñido al recordar cada momento que trataba de cruzar palabra con su hermana solo para que esta le pasase de largo para estar con Shanks.

-La consiente a mas no poder. –Sabo se palmeo la frente. Siempre era lo mismo. No importaba que hiciesen o que dijesen. Si Shanks estaba, el tenía la última palabra.

-Se la lleva a pasear cuando quiere y sin decirnos una sola palabra. –Ace casi sufrió un ataque de pánico la última vez que Shanks se llevó a Luffy por un día entero sin decirles ni una palabra. En su defensa, cualquiera sufriría lo mismo si iba al cuarto de Luffy a despertarla y esta no estaba.

-¿Me hablan de un padrino o de un novio? –Sinceramente, Thach ya no sabía que creer. Toda la descripción sonaba como si los hermanos tuviesen problemas en aceptar al reciente novio de su hermanita menor en vez de un padrino consentidor.

Ambos hermanos mostraron una de sus manos y empezaron a hablar al unísono.

-Quince años menos.

Un dedo abajo.

-Sin anillo matrimonial.

Otro dedo abajo.

-Sin su hijo.

Otro dedo abajo.

-Y sin nosotros cerca.

Otro dedo abajo.

-Y eso sería un hecho.

El ultimo dedo abajo.

-Marco la tendrá difícil.

Thach no se había dado cuenta que dijo aquello en voz alta hasta que Ace le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nah, Marco nunca la cuida cuando Shanks viene.

Sabo asintió a las palabras del pecoso.

-Cierto. Siempre le decimos con anticipación además es solo una vez al año.

Thach suprimió un suspiro de alivio. Al menos ni Ace ni Sabo se habían dado cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras.

-Entonces, –Tenía que cambiar rápido de tema o puede que esos dos sospechasen y aquello era lo mismo que tratar de apagar un incendio con gasolina. – ¿Es solo un día?

Tanto Ace como Sabo soltaron otro suspiro abatido.

-Una semana.

Oh así que por esto era que Marco tenía una semana luciendo como un ogro cada año.

* * *

Marco no lo entendía. Desde la primera vez que cuido a Luffy hasta ahora, cada año, Ace y Sabo le daban, no le ordenaban, no cuidarla una semana completa lo cual le ponía de los nervios ya que se había sobre acostumbrado a la presencia de Lu en su vida. Si preguntaba el porque, Sabo se volvía un mar depresivo y Ace se podía en un estado casi muerto. Y si le preguntaba Luffy, a esta se le borraba su alegre sonrisa y no quería hablar por lo menos unos quince minutos. Quince. Tortuosos. Minutos.

Era el cuarto día de esa horrible semana y Marco estaba más que listo a saltar a cualquier oportunidad de ir a la casa de los hermanos D por lo que cuando Haruta le pregunto si podía llevar algo para Luffy casi le construye un templo. El rubio miro de lo más agradecido en dirección a la bolsa que Haruta le dio antes de que ella y Jozu secuestrasen a los depresivos Ace y Sabo.

Marco uso su llave para entrar en la casa D.

-¿Luffy?

Raro. La casa se encontraba demasiado tranquila. ¿Estaría aun en la escuela?

Marco chasqueo la lengua. Tendría que dejar una nota.

El rubio dejo la bolsa con el videojuego en la cocina con una nota pegada pero antes de que se fuese unos ronquidos demasiado masculinos para ser de Luffy llamaron su atención.

Marco camino con su usual forma relajada hasta el sofá de la sala solo para encontrar una escena que le desconcertó y caldeo la sangre a mas no poder.

En el sofá de tres piezas se encontraba un pelirrojo con tres cicatrices pasándole por el ojo derecho y durmiendo a pierna suelta sin importarle un puto pimiento el mundo que le rodeaba, pero eso no era lo que le caldeo la sangre a Marco, sino que abrazada como un koala se encontraba la menor que había tenido al rubio con el corazón en la mano por todos los días que no la había visto.

Marco tomo un par de inspiraciones profundas y trato de pensar con racionalidad.

El rubio volvió a ver la escena delante de él y volvió a repetir el proceso.

Una vez calmado o al menos sin ansias homicidas, Marco pensó con racionalidad. Luffy no abrazaría de ese modo a un completo extraño, así que debía de conocerlo. Ahora, ¿Quién era ese pelirrojo y que era para Luffy?

Marco sabia que si despertaba bruscamente al pelirrojo, despertaría a Luffy y posiblemente no tendría tiempo de hacer ninguna de las preguntas que quería.

Marco movió ligeramente el hombro del hombre ganándose unas muecas y unas palabras ininteligible.

-5.. mi.. nu.. tos.. mas, cariño.

Marco apretó fuertemente la mano aguantando las ansias de estamparla en la cara del pelirrojo.

Volvió a sacudirle el hombro, esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Despierta, yoi.

El pelirrojo despertó en el acto afilando su mirada en dirección a Marco y abrazando de manera protectora la indefensa forma de Luffy.

-¿Quién eres y como entraste?

Marco no respondió en un primer momento dejando que sus ojos chocasen con los del adulto frente a él.

-¿Quién eres y que crees haces con Luffy, yoi?

Shanks se semi sentó arrastrando consigo a la aun durmiente Luffy.

-La pregunta sería ¿quien eres _tú_ para _mi_ pequeña Anchor? –Shanks no era el idiota despreocupado que hacía creer a todo el mundo, al menos no con las personas que eran importantes para él, y no se había perdido la forma en la que ese chico rubio con peinado frutal miraba a su pequeña Anchor.

Marco se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la mirada de Shanks.

-No te incumbe, yoi.

Si las miradas matasen, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo ya estarían velados y enterrados seis metros bajo tierra.

Luffy se removio incomoda sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de una de sus almohadas favoritas.

-¿Shanks? –Luffy movió su sombrero de paja dejando ver a su modelo a seguir quien miraba demasiado concentrado a algo o alguien, siguió su mirada solo para que en su rostro apareciese una enorme sonrisa. –¡Marco, viniste!

Con el animoso grito de la menor, ambos hombres salieron de su intento de matarse a punta de miradas.

-Luffy, yoi.

Luffy sonrió en dirección al rubio, pero no se lanzó hacia él como en otras ocasiones ya que tenía un agarre de hierro a su alrededor.

-Ace-nii y Sabo-nii me dijeron que hoy no vendrías ¿sucedió algo?

Marco tenía toda su atención en Luffy por lo que no se percató de que Shanks miraba con suspicacia entre él y la menor.

-Haruta me pidió entregarte este juego, dijo que era tu regalo por ganarle la partida de la vez pasada, yoi. – Marco relajo un poco sus facciones. –Lo he dejado en la cocina.

Luffy sonrió de esa manera imposible que solo ella parecía saber hacer y Marco esta vez no pudo hacer más que darle una suave sonrisa.

Shanks se aclaró la garganta.

-Anchor. –Luffy en seguida movió toda su atención hacia su padrino quien le sonrió despreocupadamente. – ¿No nos presentas?

Luffy agrando los ojos dándose cuenta de su falta de modales, los cuales Makino y Sabo siempre le hacían memoria.

-Marco, –Luffy miro en dirección al rubio para luego mirar a su padrino quien seguía con el agarre de hierro a su alrededor. –él es mi padrino Shanks.

-Un gusto, yoi. –Las palabras tuvieron un regusto agrio en la lengua del rubio, pero aun así lo dejo pasar ya que solo era el _padrino_ de Luffy.

La pelinegra dio un asentimiento en aprobación antes de dirigirse a su ídolo, modelo a seguir y una de las personas que más quería.

-Shanks, él es Marco. Viene a cuidarme desde hace algunos años cuando Ace y Sabo no están.

El pelirrojo se relajó visiblemente. En menos de un segundo toda la desconfianza que sintió por el rubio se evaporo. Su esposa le había hablado bastante del muchacho, solo que nunca lo había conocido en persona.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes muchacho? ¡De seguro mi pequeña Anchor te ha sacado algunas canas!

Marco iba a negar aquello, pero antes de que eso sucediese un jalón en su camisa morada llamo su atención.

Shanks lo supo en aquel momento. No, lo supo desde que su pequeña Anchor despertó. Oh, su niña crecía tan rápido.

-¿Te quedaras?

El pelirrojo aguanto soltar una risotada cuando Luffy uso su arma aniquiladora. Esos jodidamente enormes ojos de cachorrito desahuciado. Marco no tuvo oportunidad. Nadie la tenía cuando Luffy te miraba con aquellos ojos.

-Seguro, yoi.

Aquel día Marco descubrió tres cosas. La primera, Shanks era el ídolo de Luffy y cualquier palabra que el pelirrojo dijese se convertía en verdad absoluta para la menor, para su gran fastidio. La segunda, Shanks podía ser tan exasperante como un niño de kínder y consentidor con Luffy a morir. Y la tercera, era el esposo de la dulce Makino. ¿Qué pensaba la mujer cuando se casó con Shanks? Probablemente nunca lo sabría.

* * *

-Te gusta~ y no lo niegues~

Marco enarco una ceja interrogativa.

-No tengo idea de lo dices, Haruta.

La nombrada no borro su sonrisa, es más, esta se amplió.

-Oh, nuestro pobre Marco no entiende. –Izo sonrió de manera felina en dirección al rubio quien rodo los ojos. –¿Qué podemos hacer, Haruta?

Marco estaba perdido. ¿Qué se les había metido en la cabeza al par diabólico?

-Luffy es linda.

Claro que Marco tenia más que aclarado ese punto, Luffy era preciosa, pero eso no lo diría en voz alta. Al menos no a las personas que tenía en frente. Tachen eso, no lo diría en voz alta a nadie que no fuese Luffy.

-¿Y tú punto es, yoi?

Izo coloco una mano en su cadera sin dejar su sonrisa gatuna.

-Por favor, Marco. No ofendas nuestra inteligencia y admítelo.

-Si entendiese lo que tratan de decir podría hacerlo, yoi.

Haruta tenía los ojos brillando, señal de que tenía algo entre manos.

-Estas prácticamente babeando por ella. No te preocupes, te entiendo. Es adorable.

-¿Quién, yoi?– Marco estaba más que perdido.

Al parecer aquella simple pregunta hizo que Haruta perdiese la sonrisa ya que solo le mostraba una sonrisa incrédula.

-Marco, nunca te he creído de los que fuesen densos, pero por amor al chocolate. Date cuenta.

-¿De qué, yoi?

-¡De que ella te gusta, idiota! –Haruta había perdido la paciencia, no sabía como Izo podía seguir tan fresco como una lechuga, pero a ella ya le habían roto la paciencia.

-¿Quién, yoi?

-¡LUFFY! –Haruta era mucho más baja que Marco, pero eso no evito que saltase y le cogiese de las solapas de la camisa.

-¿Me llamaron?

Haruta soltó a Marco en el acto quien le mando una mirada molesta no sin antes arreglarse la camisa y voltear a ver a Luffy quien comía galletas de una bolsa de papel.

Izo simplemente disfruto de la escena. Nada como ver una emisión de romance en vivo.

-Te tardaste, yoi. –Pese a sus palabras, Marco no sanaba molesto en lo más mínimo.

-Shishishi, lo siento. –Luffy sonrió y mostro la bolsa que traía.–Sanji hizo galletas.

Marco saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio las migajas que Luffy tenía rodeándole la boca.

-La película empezara si no nos apuramos.

Marco cogió a Luffy de la mano no sin antes dar un cabeceo en dirección a una boquiabierta Haruta y a un sonriente Izo.

-Tú lo viste ¿cierto? –Haruta nunca rogaba, pero en esta ocasión hizo una acepción. Su sanidad mental dependía de ello. – Izo dime que lo viste y no estoy loca.

-Tambien lo vi. Marco nunca ha sido tan despistado. –Izo conocía a Marco casi tanto como Thach y nunca le había visto de ese modo con nada ni nadie. –Oh, y no dejemos que Ace o Sabo se enteren.

-Sobre mi cadáver se enterarán, esto es oro. ¡Oro Puro!

Tanto Haruta como Izo asintieron, pero era más para sí mismos que para el otro.

-Yo le hare el vestido. –El crossdresser tenía un sin fin de diseños ya en mente como para dejar que Ace y Sabo arruinasen su fuente de inspiración y la felicidad de su prácticamente adoptada hermanita.

-Y yo documentare la boda y la ceremonia. –Haruta ya tenía en mente el equipo y todo lo que usaría. Sería la cumbre de su trabajo.

-¿Quién amordaza a Ace y Sabo, querida Haruta?

Los pocos peatones que estaban cerca de la entrada de la universidad evitaron acercarse lo mas posible a ese par ya que el brillo peligroso de sus miradas mandaba las alertas de supervivencia suficientes como para correr despavoridos.

* * *

Luffy no sabia que hacer, tenia una clara duda existencial así que fue en busca de la única persona que podría resolverla. Volteo al pupitre de su mejor amigo.

-Zoro.

El adolecente abrió un ojo pero no levanto su cuerpo del pupitre.

-¿Qué sucede, Luffy? ¿se te volvieron a confesar?

La pelinegra negó. Ya habia aprendido a lidiar con ello. El consejo de Ace y Sabo era llevar una cámara, tomar una foto y dársela después, dejo de hacerlo ya que misteriosamente los chicos se cambiaban de escuela o dejaban de venir a esta luego de que lo hacía. Ahora, el consejo de Marco era decir un rotundo ¨TU no me gustas¨ y alejarse, y si se ponían pesados les pateaba el trasero, hasta ahora era el que más funcionaba.

-Es otra cosa. –Esta vez Zoro si que se levantó, la voz de Luffy sonaba algo avergonzada y esta prácticamente no conocía la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo me maquillo?

El peliverde gruño mientras se volvía a recostar en su pupitre. _De todas las cosas.._

-Ve y pregúntale a la bruja. Al menos eso sabe hacer bien.

Luffy asintió y fue en busca de su amiga, iría con Izo si es que este no estuviese en tiempo de exámenes y Luffy sabía que tan importante era aquello para el crossdresser. Izo se había convertido en la persona quien siempre le decía que usar y como usarlo. Prácticamente era su hermana mayor, aunque fuera hombre.

-Nami.

La pelirroja dejo de pintarse las uñas para ver lo raramente nerviosa que se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Sucede algo, Lu?

Generalmente Luffy iba con Zoro a preguntar cualquier cosa, incluso cosas que solo se deberían ser comentadas entre chicas. Aun sentía lastima de cuando Zoro trato de explicar a Luffy por qué su pecho crecía. Nunca le había visto tan rojo.

-Ayúdame a maquillarme.

Nami bajo lentamente su esmalte para después cerrarlo con parsimonia.

Vio las puertas del Valhala ser abiertas y bendijo a Marco y su apiñalado peinado.

* * *

-¡Thachy!

Thach casi se cae al ser tacleado por un costado.

Solo había alguien que hacia eso.

-¡Enana! –Thach cogió a Luffy y le dio un par de vueltas como lo haría con un niño.

Las risas de Luffy y Thach atrajeron la atención de varios universitarios que pasaban cerca pero rápidamente dejaban de lado su curiosidad al darse cuenta de quién era la adolecente que acompañaba al futuro cocinero. Con el tiempo muchos aprendieron que el Duo del Terror de la universidad tenía una hermana menor quien curiosamente siempre andaba con Marco ¨El Fenix¨, y nadie se quería meter en el camino de esos tres.

Para cuando, Thach, por fin bajo a Luffy está ya estaba haciendo un puchero.

-No soy enana, tu eres demasiado alto.

-Como digas. –El pelirrojo rodo los ojos acostumbrado a que la menor le respondiese siempre con lo mismo. –¿Y que haces por aquí? ¿Esperando a tus hermanos? –Por supuesto que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Nop. Espero a Marco. ¡Me llevara a Sabaody Park!

Thach dudo por un segundo si es que había escuchado bien.

-¿Sabaody Park? –Marco odiaba Sabaody Park desde que fueron en grupo hace varios años atrás, por lo que el solo hecho de que fuese a llevar a Luffy a ese lugar significaba que su apiñalado mejor amigo estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente envuelto alrededor del dedo meñique de la pelinegra. Oh, el amor.

-Sip, me lo prometió. –Los ojos de Luffy brillaron con una alegría expectante. No era difícil de ver lo emocionada que estaba.

-Lu.

Thach casi sufre un ataque al ver a Marco. ¿Cómo hacía para aparecerse de la nada?

-¡Marco!

En menos de un segundo, Luffy ya se había lanzado sobre el rubio quien a duras penas se mantuvo en pie.

Oh el amor. Gracias a esos dos Thach tenía la inspiración suficiente para un nuevo postre.

* * *

El crossdresser camino con ese andar decidido de quien tiene una meta y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino.

Izo haría que su idiota amigo abriese los ojos un poco. Había hecho su investigación detallada, hoy Marco tendría una de sus ¨salidas¨ con Luffy y daba la casualidad que Luffy no tenía clases en sus ultimas dos hora ya que su profesor de matemáticas se sentía algo descompuesto. Ya agradecería luego a Thach por esas galletas-laxante.

La casa del trio ASL siempre le había parecido imponente no porque estuviese adornada de lujos sino porque tenía carácter. Las puertas de madera gruesa, la pintura añeja pero bien conservada, los ventanales amplios y el vivo jardín daban una apariencia hogareña, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraban imponentes.

Izo suspiro soñador antes de tocar el timbre, casi al instante la puerta fue abierta mostrando a una sonriente Luffy.

Izo sonrió a la menor quien al darse cuenta de quién era decayó un poco en su humor, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

 _Interesante._

-¡IZO! –El crossdresser fue envuelto en un fuerte abrazo que casi le rompe una costilla.

-Es bueno verte también, Lu-Lu.

Para cuando Marco llego, Izo ya había finalizado su trabajo.

Izo se sintió más que orgulloso cuando Luffy dio una vuelta enseñando su nuevo vestido, había hecho que la adolecente practicase ese movimiento por lo menos unas quince veces hasta que lo hiciese bien, aquel movimiento no solo resaltaba los atributos femeninos de la pelinegra, sino que también exhibía el corto vestido que enseñaba lo necesario y ocultaba todo lo que debía ocultar sin llegar a la vulgaridad.

Marco casi tuvo un derrame nasal o al menos de esa manera se interpretó el hecho de que se cubriese la nariz con una mano.

Izo saco un pañuelo de su kimono para secarse las lágrimas. Ahí iba su obra maestra.

* * *

Edward Newgate tenía paciencia de santo, paciencia que su hijo había heredado, pero en ese momento sentía que se le estaba agotando.

¡Llevaba una hora sentado y en silencio!

-¿Y bien, hijo?

Marco por fin pareció volver a la vida mirando a su padre con toda la duda expresada en sus usualmente aburridos ojos azules.

-No entiendo que me pasa ultimarte.

Edward finalmente entendió a que iba el repentino pedido de un consejo, después de todo, había visto en múltiples ocasiones como su hijo iba y venía con la pequeña Luffy. Debía ser idiota o denso, muy denso para no darse cuenta de lo obvio. Lastimosamente su hijo era la persona más densa que conocía cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos por Luffy.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algo ha sucedido últimamente? – _¿Por fin Luffy sería su hija vía papeles?_

Marco negó, pero la duda se mantenía en su mirada.

-Para ser franco, no lo sé, yoi. Mi corazón no ha dejado de acelerarse últimamente.. ¿tenemos alguna clase mal familiar, yoi?

Newgate padre sonrió de lado. ¡Por fin!

-No, pero he oído que hay una enfermedad incurable que le da a los hombres con bastante frecuencia.

-¡¿QUE?!

Edward se rio fuerte de la expresión de su primogénito, no todos los días lo sacaba de su tranquilo ser con esa facilidad.

-Guararara nada de qué preocuparse demasiado, pero tienes que responder con sinceridad a mis preguntas para estar seguros.

Marco miro con suspicacia en dirección a su padre.

-¿Es algún tipo de broma, yoi?

Edward negó y Marco pudo relajarse, al menos un poco.

-¿Sucede cada que vez a Mugiwara?

Marco no dudo en asentir.

-Si, incluso cuando no la veo.

Edward ya veía la cara de su primer nieto. Era precioso y tenía los ojos de Luffy.

-¿Cuándo piensas en ella?

Marco volvió a asentir.

-Bastante. – Incluso había sido llamado por el profesor y sus amigos, se estaba volviendo distraído.

-Es más serio de lo que crei. –Edward empezó a sopesar los nombres de sus nietos, tenía que tener una larga charla con Garp.

Marco empalideció, su padre tenía el rostro demasiado serio. ¿Enserio estaba _así_ de enfermo?

-Iré al cardiólogo mañana, yoi.

Edward Newgate soltó unas buenas carcajadas que hicieron que Marco le mirase con suspicacia y no era para menos, su padre casi estaba en el suelo de tanto reir y mencionar nombres para su profunda confusión.

-Guararara te preocupas demasiado, Marco. No es nada grave. –Edward trato, de veras que trato de luchar con su sonrisa, pero no pudo esconderla. –Con el tiempo te acostumbraras a ello.

Marco miro a su padre con eceptismo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Ahora solo estaba aún más confundido.

Edward esperaba tener muchos nietos. Tantos como para al menos llenar uno o dos equipos de futbol, tal vez incluso un par de equipos de baloncesto y baseball. ¿Luffy quería una familia grande, cierto?

* * *

Sanji dio giros, piruetas y se inco sobre una rodilla mientras que ofrecía una gran fuente de su reciente creación a quien acababa de entrar a la cocina de la escuela.

-Luffy-chawn~ –Los corazones en los ojos del cocinero en cualquier otro momento le hubiesen sacado una sonrisa a Luffy pero no en aquel momento. –He preparado un asado de carne solo para ti.

La pelinegra negó llamando la atención del peliverde quien se encontraba sentado con un plato de asado cerca de él.

-Lo comeré más tarde, Sanji.

El rubio de cejas rizadas dejo de tener corazones en los ojos, actuar romántico y levantarse solo para mirar a Luffy de pies a cabeza sin esas intenciones que usualmente mostraba. Su amiga lucia sana, sin ningún tipo de lastimadura, al menos no externa. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-¿Estas bien? –Puede que para el mundo, Sanji, fuese un casanova renegado pero si había alguien a quien él veía y cuidaba, aunque sea a su forma, era a Luffy.

Luffy asintió.

La pelinegra paso a Sanji hasta llegar frente a su mejor amigo.

-Zoro. –El nombrado arqueo una ceja, conocía ese tono que Luffy usaba y nunca le gustaba como las situaciones terminaban –¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El Capitan del club de Kendo soltó un suspiro. ¿Es que Luffy siempre tenía que venirle con esa clase de cosas?

-Si vas a preguntarme como vienen los bebes, ve con la bruja o Chopper, o mejor aún, ve con Marco.

Zoro esquivo un cucharon de madera dirigido a su cara.

-Marimo de quinta como te atreves a hablarle de ese modo a mi linda Luffy-chawn.

Luffy, ignorando toda la situación, se sentó cerca de Zoro dándole una de sus miradas más serias.

-No, es sobre Marco.

La iluminación llego al espadachín y al cocinero.

-Me retiro, Luffy-chawn~ Tengo que llevarle algunos pastelillos a mi hermosa Robbin-chawn~

En menos de un segundo Sanji se había ido no sin antes darle a Zoro una mirada que claramente decía ¨mas-vale-aquí-corrió-que-aquí-se-avergonzó¨. Pese a que muchos creían que Zoro y Sanji no se llevaban bien, no era el caso. Si bien las personalidades de ambos chocaban, eran amigos. ¿Y para qué era la amistad masculina sino para escapar y sentir pena de los momentos vergonzosos del otro y burlarse luego?

-Cocinerucho cobarde. –Zoro chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Zoro?

El mencionado miro a la fuente de la mayoría de sus problemas existenciales.

-Sabes que no me gusta tener este tipo de charlas, pero sigues preguntándome por cosas como estas.

Luffy hizo un puchero.

-Pero Zoro es mi mejor amigo. ¿A quien más le puedo preguntar si no es a ti?

Zoro nunca, absolutamente nunca, admitiría que aquella declaración le hizo sentir como mantequilla derretida. Nunca.

-El sake esta donde siempre, tráeme una botella.. no dos botellas y me puedes preguntar lo que quieras excepto como o de donde vienen los bebes, esa conversación resérvala para aguien mas– Marco seguramente le agradara darle una explicación gráfica.

Luffy asintió parándose de un salto para luego irse al gabinete secreto de la clase de cocina, luego de sacar todas las especias retirarla tapa que servía como falso piso y sacar dos botellas de sake, coloco todo como antes y volvió donde el espadachín.

Zoro dio un largo trago. Necesitaba valor.

-Yo, me he sentido rara últimamente. Ni la carne ayuda a quitarme esa sensación. Y la carne siempre lo cura todo.

-Te siente así cerca de Marco. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Luffy asintió

-¿Es raro?

-No, es perfectamente normal. – Lo raro era que Luffy se hubiese tardado tanto. Prácticamente todo el mundo que conocía a la energética pelinegra y al rubio con el apiñalado peinado ya les tomaba como pareja desde hace mucho. Si ese par no fuese tan denso, lo entendía de Luffy pero quién diría que Marco era igual de denso.

-¿Normal? ¿Debo sentirme así por alguien más?

Zoro dejo la botella de sake a un lado y miro directamente a Luffy. Tenía que hacer entrar algo de razón a la idiota que tenía por mejor amiga.

-Eso depende únicamente de ti. ¿Quieres sentirte de la misma manera por alguien más?

Luffy hizo una cara de asco al tan solo imaginarlo.

-No, solo con Marco.

Al menos no todo estaba perdido. ¿Ahora, decirle o no decirle?

Zoro pensó un segundo en todos los años que ese par llevaban bailando alrededor el uno del otro y tomo su decisión.

-Mira, Luffy. Seré directo en esto. Estas enamorada.

La realización llego a los ojos de la pelinegra para luego ser remplazada por confusión.

-¿De quién?

-¡De Marco, idiota!

Zoro soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Cómo es que aún no había lanzado a Luffy por el balcón?

Luffy se quedó callada unos momentos procesando las palabras de su mejor amigo.

El peli verde se empezó a inquietar luego de que cinco minutos pasasen y Luffy siguiese en silencio. ¿Se habría equivocado al decirle?

Zoro chasqueo la lengua. No valía la pena arrepentirse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo era decisión de Luffy que era lo que tenía que hacer de ese momento en adelante.

Pasado algunos minutos más, Luffy se empezó a reír mientras se paraba de un salto con la sonrisa más grande y boba que Zoro nunca le hubiese visto.

-Shishishishi. Gracias, Zoro. Se lo iré a decir a Marco. Chaito.

El peliverde sonrió para sí mientras tomaba del sake que aún le quedaba.

* * *

Marco casi estaba que se subía por las paredes, solo le detenía el hecho de que estaba corriendo.

¿Porque Luffy no le contestaba el bendito celular si le había llamado con tanta urgencia hace menos de quince minutos? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿La habrían secuestrado? ¿Le habrían…? Prefirió no pensar más en las posibilidades.

Marco apuro el paso hacia el parque que solía frecuentar con la menor de los hermanos D. al menos Luffy había alcanzado a decirle eso antes de dejar de contestar el celular.

El rubio apuro el paso al ver la familiar cabellera azabache.

Luffy se paró de un salto del banco para correr en dirección a Marco.

-Luffy ¿Qué demonios pa..?

-¡Marco! –Luffy tacleo al joven adulto enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello como siempre solía hacer, aunque en esta ocasión la acción se sintió diferente, mas cálida.

Marco soltó un suspiro manteniendo el precario equilibrio que tenía. El todo preocupado y Luffy tan fresca como una lechuga, ahí se iban por lo menos dos años de su vida. Luffy le abrazo aún más fuerte. Al menos esos años eraban bien pagados.

Marco se quedó quieto esperando a que la menor le soltase, pero aquel no parecía ser el caso.

-¿Por qué no me contestabas al móvil, yoi?

Luffy pareció volver a la vida dejando de ocultar su rostro y mirando directamente a las orbes azules.

Marco podía jurar que los ojos de Luffy nunca le habían parecido tan grandes e intensos como el aquel momento, le provocaba quedárselos viendo horas de horas. Por inconciencia acerco el rostro para tener una mejor vista.

La pelinegra sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas ruborizarse. ¿Marco siempre la miraba con esa intensidad? Apretó su agarre bajando aún más el rostro de quien hasta aquel momento había sido su niñero, pero ahora quería que fuese algo más.

-Me gustas. –Luffy era más alguien de acciones que de palabras, pero tenía que decirlo.

Marco sintió que todo dejaba de importar apenas escucho esas palabras, por fin muchas cosas en el cobraron sentido en el pero no tuvo tiempo de decir ni una palabra ya que sin ningún tipo de aviso Luffy le beso y el tiempo se detuvo para los dos.

A Marco todo le importo un reverendo pimiento excepto Luffy. Luffy siempre era y sería importante para él.

Luffy no sabía que un beso se sintiera tan bien hasta Marco la sostuvo por la parte baja de la espalda con un mano mientras que la otra sujetaba su nuca para profundizar el inocente choque de labios que la menor había realizado y mantenido. Marco inclino el rostro y lamio con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Luffy quien soltó una pequeña risa por las cosquillas. El mayor, sin querer asustar a Luffy, mordisqueo y jalo suavemente los labios de la adolecente quien pasado un rato comenzó a imitar los movimientos del rubio sacándole uno que otro gruñido ronco. Marco movió de manera cadente su boca contra la de Luffy dejando que de rato en rato su lengua rosara la lengua de la menor. Las respiraciones se empezaron a entrecortar por ambas partes, pero aquello no les detuvo de explorar lo inexplorado, de expresar con sus bocas lo que sentían, de tratar de tener todo del hizo un movimiento con la lengua de Marco que al parecer le gusto a este último y que ella se dio cuenta ya que aquel movimiento se repitió en más de una ocasión.

Marco junto su frente con la de Luffy por unos segundos viendo los ojos negros con la misma intensidad que estos le veían.

-Me gustas, yoi.

Se besaron hasta que empezó a oscurecer, nunca lo habían hecho antes, pero desearon que lo hubiesen hecho.

* * *

Sabo miro pensativo la lista de compras tachando lo que acababa de meter en el segundo carrito del súper mercado que tenían. El de Ace se había llenado con los básicos y el de el a duras penas mantenía con los abarrotes.

Tenían suficiente carne para esa semana, la cantidad exacta de verduras que debían de comer, las frutas de la semana, los artículos de limpieza que faltaban, los artículos de aseo que se habían agotado, alguno que otro artículo de oficina y algunas cosas que se les había ocurrido meter al pasar por los pasillos, pero aún tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba.

-¿Falta algo? –Sabo miro a su mellizo en busca de ayuda, pero este estaba decidiendo entre dos bolsas distintas de papas. –Ace.

El nombrado levanto la vista de las papas claramente dudoso.

-¿Uh?

Sabo rodo los ojos. El revisando que faltaba y Ace con una crisis existencial de que papas elegir. ¿Cómo era que aún no cometía fratricidio?

-Te dije si nos faltaba algo.

El pecoso miro ambos carros llenos por unos segundos antes de volver mirar a Sabo.

-Los snacks de Luffy, los de Marco y nuestros.

Sabo frunció el ceño llamando la atención de Ace.

-Marco se ha aparecido bastante últimamente. –Ahora incluso le via los domingos y feriados, prácticamente vivía con ellos.

-Cocinas bien.

-Marco vive con Thach. –Desde que Thach y Marco decidieron compartir un apartamento para vivir más cerca de la universidad, Thach había proclamado no mal alimentar a la piña. Todo el mundo estaba más que celoso de esa proclamación, la comida de Thach era sacrosanta, en especial para Ace y Sabo.

El pecoso se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Deberíamos dejarnos caer por su casa de vez en cuando, ya nos gorrea bastante.

Sabo negó, había algo que estaba dejando pasar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ace y Sabo se miraron y por primera vez el rubio se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenia los hombros tensos y la misma preocupación que el tenía en la mirada.

¿No podía ser lo que creían? ¿Cierto?

* * *

Marco espero a que Luffy saliese. Se había vuelto una costumbre recogerla de su facultad, más aun cuando su facultad estaba bastante cerca de la de la menor.

El rubio sonrió de lado al acordarse de como el grupo de amigos de Luffy y ella recibieron sesiones de estudio de Ace, Sabo, Vista, Thach, Izo, Haruta y él. Había sido un tiempo bastante movido, pero había valido la pena, la fiesta de celebración también lo había valido. Marco aun agradecía a cada dios ahí arriba el hecho de que Ace, Sabo y Thach se habían quedado dormidos de borrachos para cuando Luffy se lanzó a besarle, aunque tuvo que explicarse con Izo.

Marco salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Luffy pero no la vio sola. Si bien reconocía a Vivi, no reconocía al otro rubio musculoso que iba con ella y por como este la miraba no era muy difícil de saber que intenciones tenia.

El rubio iba a acercarse al grupo pero Luffy le noto antes dejando a Vivi y al rubio musculoso para correr hacia él.

Marco sonrió de manera inconsciente.

-¡Marco! –Y como siempre, Luffy casi lo tira al suelo de no ser porque el ya sabía como recibir esos ataques sorpresivos.

-No te olvidas de algo, yoi.

Casi al instante Luffy beso a Marco haciendo que más de un mirón volteas la mirada, esos dos eran más que conocidos por sus muestras de afecto en público.

Vivi se palmeo la frente. Sabía que su amiga era de las que no tiene respeto por el prójimo, pero nunca había esperado que Marco le siguiese el juego o la animase a ello.

La peli azul iba a seguir su camino cuando se dio cuenta de que el recién transferido se había quedado viendo a la intrépida pareja con el ceño fruncido.

Oh, bien. Ahora tenía que evitar una escena.

-Yo que tu no me meto entre esos dos, Bellamy.

El mencionado se cruzó de brazos y, por fin, despego sus ojos de Luffy y Marco.

-Mugiwara vendría conmigo fácilmente.

 _Otro iluso_. Sabía que muchos confundían la forma de ser de Luffy con coquetería y al parecer Bellamy también.

-Lo dudo. Veras, Marco y Luffy han bailado alrededor del otro desde que ella estaba en la primaria. Ahora salen y llevan largo tiempo _juntos_.

Bellamy chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos.

-Aun así, ella me elegiría sobre él si es que realmente me esforzase.

-No lo creo. Marco te rompería las manos antes de que tan siquiera llegases a primera base. Es un concejo y una advertencia, por si no lo captaste.

-Ya lo veremos.

Bellamy se fue sin más dejando a Vivi negando.

¡Oh, pobre Bellamy! Vivi se lo advirtió.

-Tendré que llamar a Nami y decirle que gano la apuesta. –Ussop, Franky, Sanji y Zoro se quedarían sin dinero, otra vez.

* * *

Luffy estaba molesta, muy, muy molesta. Y cuando Luffy estaba molesta, el infierno se desataba.

Marco se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Cómo de estar hablando pacíficamente con Lavinia había pasado a tener una ¨aventura¨ con ella?

Luffy apresuro el paso jalando a Marco consigo. El silencio entre ambos era pesado.

El rubio se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer. Si le hubiese hecho caso a Haruta, Lavinia no le habría besado sorpresivamente en la entrada de su facultad. Y si bien se quitó a la mujer de inmediato, Luffy le había visto.

 _Maldición._

Luffy le había visto y eso no había sido lo peor, sino que había ido hasta donde él estaba le había besado con una intensidad que lo dejo idiota y luego le había prácticamente arrastrado fuera sin decir ni una jodida palabra. Y jodidamente se merecía su silencio.

Luffy apretó su agarre en la mano del mayor apresurando el paso hasta llegar a su casa donde finalmente se detuvo.

Marco pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan tenso como en ese momento.

Luffy se volteo mirando directamente a Marco.

-Marco es mio.

Aquella declaración desconcertó un poco al nombrado. ¿No estaba molesta?

-¿Luffy, yoi?

La pelinegra abrazo al rubio pero a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, lo hizo lentamente como si le estuviese dando opción a alejarse cosa que Marco no hizo ya que apenas vio a Luffy acercarse a abrazarle, el corto el camino que los separaba.

-Marco es solo mío.

Marco por fin entendió lo que Luffy hacia y no pudo más que sonreír aunque en cierto modo se sentía culpable por poner esa duda en su novia. Él la estrecho aún más contra sí.

-Soy solo tuyo, yoi. –Si Luffy quería su confirmación, se la daría las veces que quisiese.

* * *

Law reviso la lista de contactos en busca del nombre de alguno de los dos hermanos mayores de Mugiwara-ya pero antes de tan siquiera encontrarlos una llamada bajo el apodo de ¨Piña-chan¨ y la foto de un rubio con un extraño peinado apiñalado llenaron la pantalla.

El estudiante de medicina hace mucho que había dejado de preguntarse cómo era que la pelinegra echada en la camilla de la enfermería podía atraer a las personas más extravagantes.

Contesto.

-¿Familiar de Mugwara-ya?

Hubo un ruido de fondo antes de que se hiciese el silencio.

-Su novio. ¿Qué haces con su celular?

-To..rao.

Law, aun con el celular de Luffy en la oreja, volteo a dar una mirada hacia la sonrojada pelinegra quien intentaba levantarse de la camilla solo para caer nuevamente de espaldas.

 _¿Era mucho pedir cooperación?_

-Vuelve a dormir o te pondré un sedante.

Luffy aun con la mirada borrosa asintió volviéndose a cubrir con las sabanas.

-¿Dónde. Están.?

Law hubiese temblado por lo iracunda que sonaba la voz al otro lado de la linera de no ser porque tuviese el temple que tenia o al menos por que tenía experiencia de tratar con Kidd y los amigos o conocidos de Luffy.

-Facultad de medicina de la universidad New World. –La llamada fue colgada. –Sonaba molesto.

-¿Quién sonaba molesto? ¿los hermanos de Luffy? Ace es algo difícil.

Law sonrió de lado con burla antes de voltear a ver a su bufón favorito cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de sí.

-Su novio, Eusstass-ya. Es una lástima que te quitasen el puesto.

Kidd se pasó la mano libre por la cara en un signo universal de exasperación.

-¿Por qué nadie entiende que ya no me gusta?

Law levanto una ceja. Nadie nunca creía lo que el pobre Kidd decía por una simple razón.

-¿Sera porque sigues babeando cuando la vez?

El pelirrojo se puso casi del color de su cabello, pero no porque estuviese molesto sino porque le habían atrapado.

Law se hubiese reído en su cara de no ser porque su problemática paciente decidió volver a despertar.

Luffy se sobo los ojos aun algo mareada.

-¿Kidd? –Luffy estaba segura de haber oído la voz de su amigo.

El pelirrojo dio una mirada de muerte hacia el futuro doctor quien le miraba con burla antes de ir hacia la camilla de Luffy y sacar una botella de agua de una bolsa.

-Te traje agua, tómala y duérmete.

Kidd abrió la botella y se la extendió a Luffy pero en vista de que está a duras penas se podía sostener de no volver a caer para atrás, le sostuvo la botella hasta que la pelinegra termino todo el contenido y volvió a dormir.

Law se cubrió la boca para no reír. Cualquiera que conociese a Kidd le tomaba por un bruto que te podría destrozar en menos de un segundo si estabas en su lado malo, pero eso cambiaba cuando le ponías la mecánica en su camino o a Luffy.

-Que tierno, Eusstass-ya. Me harás llorar.

Law se limpió una lagrima imaginaria y Kidd soltó un gruñido.

-Di una palabra más y te rompo la puta boca.

El estudiante de medicina iba a replicarle algo para volver avergonzarle, pero la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe dejando ver al mismo tipo que habían visto en más de una ocasión recoger a Luffy en las salidas de la escuela secundaria.

Asi que ese era ¨Piña-chan¨.

-Si ustedes dos no me explican porque Luffy está en una camilla yo les romperé algo más que sus bocas, yoi.

Law no estaba muy impresionado y Kidd ya había escuchado los rumores.

-Ya veo que a Luffy-ya le gustan brutos y rubios. Casi lo tenías, Eustass-ya.

Kidd iba a usar ese infernal estetoscopio para estrangular a Trafalgar de no ser porque nuevamente Luffy volvía a levantarse. ¿Es que ella no entendía que tenía que descansar?

-¿Carne? –Al parecer no.

-¿Por qué esta toda roja, yoi? –El rubio miro entre ambos chicos y su mirada decía que, si no le gustaban sus respuestas, correría sangre.

Luffy, por supuesto, al oír la voz de su novio puso esa enorme sonrisa que solo ella era capaz de hacer.

-¡Marco! –Luffy hubiese querido dar un salto e ir a abrazar/taclear a Marco pero en vez de eso callo mareada nuevamente en la camilla.

El rubio paso rápidamente al pelirrojo y al ojeroso para revisar el estado de su novia. Su frente estaba caliente y su respiración era agitada pero no parecía ser algo como una gripe.

Marco volteo a ver a los dos chicos y si las miradas no les mataban, él lo haría si no le gustaba sus respuestas.

-¿Qué le hicieron, yoi?

-Aparte de darle atención médica, nada. Esta idiota tuvo una insolación, procura que beba liquido cada tanto y déjale descansar. Estará bien para mañana.

En un segundo la tensión se evaporo.

Marco cargo a Luffy y esta se acurruco en su pecho cual gato de manera inconsciente.

-Gracias, yoi.

-Ni lo menciones. Mugiwara-ya es una vieja amiga, la ayudaría en este tipo de situaciones, aunque sea exasperante a morir y en ocasiones den ganas de tirarla por el balcón.

Marco soltó una risa corta mientras reacomodaba a Luffy.

-Enserio, gracias, yoi. Luffy no sabe cuándo detenerse cuando se divierte y el hecho de que le ayudasen en un momento en el que las cosas le salieron mal significa bastante. Me la llevare ahora.

Law vio a la pareja marcharse para luego ver al callado pelirrojo.

-Ese pudiste haber sido tú, Eusstass-ya. Lástima que tú seas más bruto y pelirrojo.

Kidd soltó un gruñido, pero internamente agradeció la distracción.

-Eres hombre muerto, Trafalgar.

Law rodo los ojos mientras esquivaba lo golpes de Kidd. Sanar viejos romances era difícil y a la vez fácil con Kidd pero para eso eran los amigos. ¿Cierto?

* * *

Ace soltó un sonoro bostezo jurando no volver a tomar con Thach, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Tenía buena resistencia al alcohol pero se habían topado con Zoro y no pudieron más que tener una competencia de bebidas.

-No volveré a confiar en ti y en tu solo será una copa.

El pecoso volteo a ver a su mellizo solo para verle en el mismo estado que él.

Sabo se cogió la cabeza tratando inútilmente quitarse ese dolor de cabeza.

-Si quiera estamos en casa, ¿no?

Sabo mando una mirada de muerte a su hermano dándole una señal de que bajara la voz. Su cabeza dolía.

-Con la ropa de ayer y en el sofá, no lo llamaría un logro.

Ace rodo los ojos ignorando el dolor.

-El jugo de tomate nos quitara la resaca.

-Mas te vale, mi cabeza duele horrores.

-Dímelo a mí.

Ambos hermanos se pararon como pudieron y prácticamente se arrastraron hacia la cocina encontrando a alguien a quien no esperaban ver.

Sabo fue el primero en salir de su aturdimiento.

-¿Marco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio levanto la mirada de su sándwich a medio comer para mirar despreocupadamente al par de hermanos.

 _¿Eran ideas suyas o Marco lucia feliz?_

-Desayuno, yoi.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

Sabo se hubiese palmeado la frente al igual que Ace lo hizo de no ser por que vio la mueca de dolor de este al hacerlo.

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

-Lo que Sabo quiero decir es, – Ace señalo a Marco. – ¿Qué es lo que haces en nuestra casa SIN una puta camisa y cuando entraste?

 _Clap. Clap. Clap._

Marco iba a responder cuando Luffy entro en la cocina.

-¡Shirahoshi nos espera!

Ace y Sabo hubieran gritado a su hermana que se callase pero no podían dejar de mirar a su hermana con horror.

-¡Luffy, cúbrete!

En tiempo record, Ace se quitó la camisa tirándosela a Luffy.

Sabo se paso una mano enguantada por el rostro. ¿Por qué sus hermanos eran un par de exhibicionistas? Primero, Ace nunca podía tener una camisa abrochada y ahora Luffy bajaba en shorts y la parte de arriba de un bikini.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron más que pensar que alguien ahí arriba les odiaba a muerte ya que, por lo que habían visto, Luffy había vuelto a crecer una parte que ellos habían rogado y prendido velitas por qué no lo hiciese.

-No encuentro mi camisa, yoi.

Ace y Sabo habían casi olvidado a Marco. ¡OH DIOS, MARCO HABIA VISTO A LUFFY!

Luffy miro la camisa que Ace le había lanzado y se la lanzo a Marco quien ya se había parado. Si llegaban tarde Nami convencería de que les dejasen y no irían a la playa.

-Hey, esa es mía.

Luffy no escucho, sino que tal y como entro salió arrastrando a Marco consigo dejando a sus hermanos confundidos.

-¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? –Sabo ya había olvidado su resaca, pero su capacidad de razonamiento aún estaba algo entorpecido.

-No tengo ni una puta idea. –Ace miro con el ceño fruncido por donde se habían ido su hermana y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sabo y Ace se miraron entre sí con una preocupación que hace mucho habían tratado de no mostrar justificando a mas no poder sobre la incoherencia de esta.

-Ace, acaso.. –Sabo se aclaró la garganta. –No, no es posible. Olvídalo.

El pecoso asintió, era lo mejor ya que no era posible lo que pensaban. ¿Cierto?

Ambos hermanos entraron en negación. En una profunda y oscura negación.

* * *

Thach sonrió como un gato que acaba de comerse toda la crema de la cocina.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decir nada?

Marco rodo los ojos. El dramatismo de Thach se lo había pegado Izo, no tenía duda de ello.

-Escúpelo, yoi.

Thach planto las manos en el la mesa. Tenía la biblioteca vacía y tiempo de sobre para hacer hablar a Marco.

-¿Cuándo planeabas contarle a tu casi hermano que sales con Luffy? –Thach alzo sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

El pelirrojo espero que Marco se pusiera rojo, tratara de negarlo o tan siquiera se pusiese nervioso, pero este solo sonrió de lado.

-No es un secreto, yoi.

Así que estaba cooperativo.

-Tampoco te veo pregonándolo. Ni siquiera me lo has dicho, mal amigo.

Thach coloco una mano en su pecho en donde se suponía que se encontraba su corazón.

Marco se hubiese palmeado la frente pero aquello solo daría cabida a mas actuación por parte de Thach.

-Se lo he dicho a Oyaji, – _Y a Izo._ –Eso es suficiente.

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿Aire?

-¿Quieres que responda, yoi?

Thach se sentó dando una falsa mirada de horror. Estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Marco y de no ser porque sabía cuanto este había cambiado por su cercanía con Luffy podría hasta jurar que lo decía en serio. Oh, el amor.

-¿Enserio, porque no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos como cualquier idiota enamorado?

Marco cerro su libro.

-No quiero morir pronto y tengo que buscar una buena manera de decírselos, yoi.

Thach parecía querer replicar aquello, pero sabía a quienes se refería su amigo.

Un silencio se acentuó entre ambos amigos. El pelirrojo podía entender la preocupación de Marco. Ace y Sabo confiaban en él. ¿Cómo todo había acabado de ese modo? No tenia ni idea, era demasiado complicado para su gusto, pero tenía que animar a la piña, no podía dejar que se adentrara en un mar depresivo solo por ello o Luffy no se lo perdonaría.

Thach sonrió al tener una buena idea en mente.

-Marco y Luffy sentados en un árbol~ besándose~

Marco rodo los ojos.

-Tienes la mentalidad de un niño de siete, yoi. –Thach nunca crecería, era una verdad universal.

Thach le saco la lengua al rubio.

-Y tú le sacas cinco a tu novia.

Marco se consideraba a si mismo como un hombre de paciencia, pero no con Thach, nunca con el cerca.

-Largo, yoi. –El rubio señalo la salida.

-Marco y Luffy son novios –Thach esquivo un lápiz demasiado afilado para su gusto – Marco y Luffy son novios.– El pelirrojo giro sobre sí mismo esquivando un engrampadora y una regla. –Marco y Luffy son no–

-¿Oh, enserio?

Thach volteo lentamente y vio a Ace y Sabo quienes lucían como un par de homicidas seriales.

Marco sudo frio antes de lanzar una mirada asesina en dirección de un pálido Thach.

Sabo trono sus nudillos al igual que Ace. Los ojos de ambos hermanos prometían dolor, mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

Aquel día Marco solo sobrevivió porque por algún motivo del cielo Luffy decidió pegar una visita sorpresa a su facultad y porque prácticamente todos los amigos de Marco sujetaron a Sabo y Ace quienes no dejaron de mandar amenazas de muerte en dirección al rubio, amenazas bastante creativas y con un lenguaje bastante florido que ponía a Fossa en vergüenza.

* * *

El rubio miro el corto camino a la entrada de la casa D con cierto recelo.

Era ahora o ahora. Entro.

Marco esquivo las flechas, los dardos, y las demás trampas antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa de Luffy. Después de un par de meses ya se había vuelto un experto en la temática que usaban ese par de hermanos sobreprotectores, en cierta forma su amistad seguía en pie pero ambos le miraban diferente, era entendible ya que había roto su confianza.

Marco esquivo algunas agujas con cierta facilidad. Era increíble que aprendiera a evitar todo aquello, pero aun no pudiera esquivar completamente los puños del amor que daba Garp en cada una de sus visitas. Ese viejo se había empeñado en darle el mismo trato que a sus nietos ya que según el ¨eran prácticamente familia¨ Un día en serio le iban a matar.

El rubio por fin llego a la entrada, pero antes de que tan siquiera tocara la puerta ya se había abierto.

-¡Marco!

Luffy se lanzó sobre el rubio abrazándole como un koala.

Marco sostuvo a Luffy con una sonrisa. Tal vez morir no importase tanto si es que su novia le saludaba de ese modo.

* * *

Sabo miro fríamente los ojos azules de Marco. Tenía que darle crédito por sostenerle la mirada sin ningún tipo de miedo. No muchos lo harían si estaban amarrados a una silla en un cuarto oscuro y con un foco alumbrándoles precariamente.

Sabo siempre fue consiente de la posibilidad, pero decidió no darle posibilidades al hecho. Tal vez debió preverlo, tal vez debió darse cuenta cuando Luffy empezó a cambiar, tal vez debió darse cuenta de cuando todo ello empezó, cuando Marco dejo de decirles cuando y como se reuniría con Luffy, tal vez debió de darse cuenta de muchas cosas pero no lo hizo y no podía lamentarse ahora.

-¿La amas?

-Con todo mi ser, yoi. –Marco había hablado sin ningún tipo de duda y respondido casi al instante ya que lo que decía era cierto. Luffy se había convertido prácticamente en todo su mundo.

Sabo se acercó mirando detenidamente a los ojos de Marco, se quedaron así por un momento. Sabo parecía buscar algo y al parecer lo encontró porque al rato se alejó del rubio con el apiñalado peinado.

-Lo podemos tolerar. ¿Cierto, Ace?

Ace, quien hasta ahora había permanecido callado y mirando como si quisiera despellejar ahí mismo a Marco, le lanzo una mirada de muerte a su hermano.

-Ni muerto, se _acostó_ con Luffy. Ni que estuviesen casados para que lo hiciesen.

Marco quería protestar, pero sabía que su mejor opción era guardar silencio. No tenía defensa después de todo.

Sabo se pasó la mano enguantada por la cara. El ya había llegado a una conclusión.

-Hace feliz a Luffy.

Ace soltó una tira de improperios dirigidos al rubio amarrado en la silla antes de calmarse y volverse a dirigir a Sabo.

-La carne también la hace feliz. Le compramos un perro y también la hará feliz. La llevamos a Sabaody Park y también será feliz. Traemos al tio Shanks y también será feliz. No necesita a Marco.

Marco se mordió la lengua para no rebatir aquello, tenía que dejar que Sabo razonase con él.

-No es como si se fuesen a casar, solo será algún tiempo más y luego Lu perderá el interés.

Ace se cruzó de brazos y miro a su hermano con la más clara de las incredulidades.

-¿En serio piensas eso?

Si Luffy no perdía el interés luego de un mes era porque lo que sea que ella hubiese elegido era para quedarse.

-No, pero al menos damos el intento. Marco no es tan mal tipo. –Sabo ya había aceptado el hecho de que Luffy no veía a nadie más que a Marco cuando él estaba cerca, incluso Shanks lo tenía difícil algunas veces.

Ace frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Enserio Sabo estaba de acuerdo con Luffy y Marco saliendo?

-¿Qué parte de desfloro a nuestra pequeña hermanita no entra en tu cabeza?

Marco rodo los ojos y si hubiese podido se hubiese palmeado la frente. ¿Es que Ace nunca se olvidaría de eso?

Sabo apretó los puños.

-Esto es tan difícil para mí como para ti.

-No lo parece.

-Hagámoslo por Luffy.

Ace y Sabo se miraron entre ellos largamente en esas comunicaciones silenciosas que ellos siempre tenían y solo en ese momento, Ace vio cuán difícil estaba siendo todo aquello para Sabo. Generalmente él era quien podía expresar fácilmente sus emociones mientras que Sabo mantenía la compostura, pero Ace siempre sabia cuando algo pasaba con su mellizo y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Bien. Por Lu. Lo hare por ella. –Ace se giró y cogió a Marco por el cuello de la camisa acercando sus rostros peligrosamente. –Haz llorar a mi hermana tan siquiera una vez y veras que realmente mi importa muy poco terminar con un record criminal. Solo una vez. Solo hazla llorar _una vez_ y veras que tan hijo de puta puedo llegar a ser.

Marco siempre lo supo. Luffy era el centro del universo para Ace y Sabo. Y ahora él se la estaba llevando, podía entender su manera de actuar.

-Nunca le hare llorar, yoi.

Ace soltó a Marco.

-Bien.

-Más te vale recordarlo, Marco. –Sabo se colocó al costado de Ace y aunque nunca se vieran muy parecidos en ese momento parecían idénticos con esos rostros de ultra tumba. – De lo contrario también sabrás que tan peligroso puedo ser, _cuñado_.

Marco trago grueso.

-Cuidare a Luffy y no dejare que nada ni nadie le haga daño, yoi.

Ace y Sabo se miraron entre si antes de sonreír hacia el rubio con el apiñalado peinado como hace tiempo no hacían. Su amistad nunca sería la misma, pero al menos sabían que Luffy estaría bien con Marco.

-Creo que es un bienvenido a la familia.

-Solo no den afecto cuando los pueda ver o no respondo por lo que pueda hacer.

Marco soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía antes de alzar las muñecas o al menos tratar ya que la soga alrededor de sus brazos no le daba mucha facilidad de movimiento.

-¿Ahora si me pueden quitar las esposas, yoi?

* * *

Edward había esperado casi toda la cena pero al parecer Marco no iba hablar.

Oh, lo que tenía que hacer un padre.

Newgate padre se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de su vástago.

-¿Sucede algo, hijo?

Marco dejo de tratar de comer su cena, era un hecho imposible cuando tenía un nudo en el estómago. Estaba arruinando la única cena que tenía junto a su padre en la semana y necesitaba un consejo suyo.

-No se cómo empezar, Oyaji.

Edward espero a que su hijo tomase los primeros sorbos de su vaso de agua.

-¿Por fin seré abuelo?

Marco se atraganto y empezó a toser tratando de recuperar el aire.

Edward suprimo una carcajada, pero no pudo hacer nada con su sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Al parecer no.– Y ahí se iba su alegría ¿es que era mucho pedir un nieto? No se hacía joven. –¿Qué es lo que entretiene tu mente, muchacho?

Marco tomo un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarse.

-Quiero… –El rubio se aclaró la garganta. – Quiero hacer las cosas con Luffy de manera correcta.

Edward Newgate juraba que escucho un coro de ángeles, querubines y otros entes celestiales. ¿Eran esas las puertas hacia el Valhala?

¡Por fin!

Barba Blanca hizo mentalmente un baile de la victoria con todo y volteretas. Y si, su baile tenía un Split.

* * *

Izo amordazo a Ace con ayuda de Jozu y Vista, había sido una tarea prácticamente titánica, pero lo habían logrado, felizmente Koala había amordazado a Sabo en menos de cinco minutos, esa chica era de temer.

Izo miro orgulloso su obra maestra ser modelado por una sonriente Luffy. No dejaría que nada ni nadie arruinase ese día. Había contactado con Nami, Robin y tenían preparado todo un escuadrón de inteligencia para cualquier clase de daño o posible daño, desde las interrupciones no deseadas a los posibles accidentes.

Sabo y Ace rogaron al dios de los filetes y hamburguesas para que Marco se atragantase con su propia saliva antes de que tan siquiera pudiese dar el sí.

-¿Sientes que tu corazón se acelera, yoi?

Luffy sonrió de esa manera única que solo ella podía hacer antes de sorprender a Marco y a todo aquel que estaba en la iglesia al tomar la mano de su futuro esposo y colocarla sobre su abultado pecho para que sintiese los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Marco soltó unas pequeñas risas, esperaba que su Luffy nunca cambiase.

El rubio coloco la mano de su ahora esposa sobre su pecho.

A Luffy le brillaron los ojos al sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Marco.

-¿Te sientes segura, yoi?

-Yep. –Luffy siempre se sentía segura con Marco sin importar el dónde o el cuándo, de eso no había duda.

-¿Te imaginas estando siempre mi lado, yoi?

-Desde que te conozco shishishi.

-Y yo no podría imaginar estando con nadie más. –Y al igual que la primera vez que hizo esas preguntas, Marco beso a Luffy en la frente sacándole algunas risasillas.

-¡Hey! ¡Guarden eso para la noche de bodas, par de promiscuos!

Ni Marco ni Luffy le dedicaron un segundo pensamiento a las palabras de Thach.

-Oi, Luffy. ¡Aun no te lances sobre Marco! –Muchos rieron al ver que la pelinegra hacia un puchero a la advertencia de su mejor amigo

-¡Marimo de mierda desátame para que impida esta boda!

Sanji trato de moverse lo más que podía pero esos misteriosos nudos eran imposibles y le limitaban mucho movimiento.

-Callense, par de bestias. Y Zoro, te dije que no le quitases la mordaza. –Nami miro a los dos chicos como quien mira un par de niños malcriados. Zoro le chasqueo la lengua antes de volver a amordazar al Sanji.

-¡Guarararara no se olviden de que quiero un equipo de futbol en nietos! –Las risas siguieron a las palabras de Edward Newgate quien parecía a punto de sacar pancartas con aquello escrito.

Los comentarios siguieron cayendo de todas partes de la sobre poblada iglesia.

El cura se aclaró la garganta y todos en la iglesia se callaron y escucharon todo el protocolo, nadie quería enfrentarse al terror de Izo, Haruta, Nami y Robin sin es que hacían o decían algo que perjudicase la boda.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Luffy se lanzó sobre el cuello de Marco y si no fuese por la práctica que este tenía en ese tipo de ataques sorpresivos, ambos hubiesen caído al suelo.

Algunos de los presentes voltearon el rostro ya que aquel beso hubiese ruborizado a una prostituta. ¡El pobre cura estaba que se leía una página de la biblia para no ver aquello! Lástima que no podía hacer nada con los sonidos. ¿Es que esos dos no sabían que para que era la luna de miel?

Ace y Sabo juraban que lloraban sangre. Era culpa de ellos que Marco y Luffy terminasen juntos. Nunca debieron dejar a esa piña pervertida cuidar a su hermanita. Tampoco debieron dar la idea de la boda, aunque fuese casi indirecta porque ambos sabían que aquello también era culpa suya.

Ace y Sabo escucharon las risas de su hermana y de algunos de los presentes llenar la iglesia. Luffy se veía feliz, más que ello se veía eufórica. Puede que tanto Ace como Sabo odiaran ver a su pequeña hermanita irse de su lado, pero al menos tenían el consuelo de que Marco la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y la cuidaría con la misma ferocidad que ellos harían, pero ninguno de los dos lo diría en voz alta ya que eran demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo. Ambos hermanos D se miraron de soslayo por un segundo que basto para que se diesen cuenta de que pasase lo que pasase Luffy sería feliz con Marco y eso era lo único que verdaderamente importaba.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
